Half & Half
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: WARNING: This will be ALMOST NOTHING like twilight it will just have some of the characters. Contains VIOLENCE, SWEARING, ABUSE and I don't even know what else yet... so don't like do not read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is not like my other stories it will contain way more violence so I am warning you ahead of time now. If you do not like, do not read. I already know that there are going to be people who do not pay attention to this read it anyways and then give it a bad review. To the rest of the people, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :)

I ran quickly into the forest, sprinting down the narrow path as fast as my body would allow. My bare feet pounded against the hard wet ground.

The rocks and branches tore menacingly at my skin. My throat burned violently, and the all too familiar taste of metal was in my mouth.

But I could not stop running because I just could not shake the sense that someone was following me.

I didn't dare to look back. My tank top and shorts were torn and ripped and I could feel the searing pain in my legs and arms from where the unprotected skin had been abused by the forest.

I shouldn't have tried to leave, I knew better having tried when I was little but I kept telling myself that this was different. My argument sounded more and more convincing with every day that passed.

I was stronger now, smarter, and faster. I was no longer a helpless child. Of course now running through the woods and not knowing how much more my body could take this started to seem like an impossible dream instead of a diehard plan.

Maybe if I would have been able to steal better clothes that might have increased my chances, especially if I could have got a hold of a pair of shoes.

Unfortunately that was not an option. I had to get out of there and doing that would have been way too suspicious, not to mention impossible.

But right now I have bigger problems, who the hell is following me?

Hopefully it's not security, but if it is that does not make sense, they should have given up by now; at least if they were on foot which has to be the case since I can't hear anything from behind me.

I should have been able to outrun them. Even with their stupid shoes on their side. I took an abrupt turn to the right.

My body screamed at me to stop but I just couldn't listen. You lost them! You're fine just stop! I finally forced myself to a halt.

I stood there catching my breath and allowed my mouth to form a smile. I had finally done it.

Unfortunately my relief lasted for only a second before the feeling crept up on me again. Whoever it is they are right behind me. I froze in place.

My heart raced inside my chest. I only had one option I had to end this. I spun around and felt my eyes widen when there was nothing there.

Damn it! I cursed at myself, stop being so fucking paranoid! I sighed and took a minute to compose myself.

I turned around running right into what felt like a cold concrete wall. I stumbled backwards dazed and stared up at the figure wide-eyed.

I immediately recognized him from the 'home'. That place was and would never be my home. It felt like a prison.

You weren't allowed to leave unless someone paid money to claim you as theirs. It was animalistic and wrong, people profiting off of selling a human life away to someone who happened to have enough cash.

There's also the fact that I'm already seventeen so no one would want me anyways. So what was the point of this guy chasing me down? At least that is what I thought.

He wasn't even on security. He stood there stiffly though looking just like a security guard.

I looked behind me again, "How the hell did you do that you asshole?" I yelled angrily. It was so unfair!

He must have taken a shortcut and been hiding behind one of the trees, fucking coward! He backhanded me across my face and I fell to the ground shocked.

"You might as well stay there while I talk. There's no need to bother in getting up, since you look pretty comfy where you are." He said smiling vaguely.

I glared at him angrily. "Now now is that any way to treat someone who is trying to help you?" He paused, "It seems like we will have a lot of work to do in the future." He continued when I didn't answer.

"You have two options. Option number one, I forcefully drag you back and you will most likely be put into confinement again for who knows how long this time." I cringed and thought I saw him smile again at my reaction.

"Or option number two, you will come stay with my family, which I shall warn you now will be very difficult on your part. You will do what you're asked to do, which will be a lot considering you will be our, for lack of a better word, slave." He smiled once again.

"But I'll explain more on that depending on your choice. There will be no back-talking, swearing, fighting, or 'trying' to leave. I will file you as gone, not returning or adopted just all of your information deleted from the data base altogether, like you were never there, and like these last seventeen years never happened. So make your decision."

He stood there stiffly and silently once again. Like a statue that had only just came to life for a short time.

I had to think about this for a minute considering this was the most important decision I've ever made. I was sick of living there, it was boring, crowded, and let's face it they never gave you anything.

You were lucky to find food or get a new set of clothes. Both of which happened very rarely. You were on your own to fend for what was yours.

I was sick of fighting, sick of waiting, sick of living…

My eyes started to tear up. I can't even count how many times I tried to end it all. When I was able to find food I would give my food to the younger kids and not eat.

I looked at my wrists, and rubbed them thoughtfully. Numerous scars were etched into my skin from all the times I'd been able to get my hands on sharp enough objects.

I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to go on living if I had to be there. I'd finally made it fully out so there was no way I was going to let myself give up by going back now.

But what all did I know about this man, he works at that place as a doctor. He was there during every one of my attempts.

But he never spoke to me; he'd just treat me silently and send me back. His eyes were always filled with a sorrowful look mixed with disappointment and anger, but he would never express it.

Looking at him now outside of that awful place gave me chills. Just hearing him speak directly towards me sent shivers down my spine.

I also was positive that he wouldn't let me leave. Or that I would be able to if I did decide to try which was nicely proven by the night's events.

What if he was just trying to take me back either way, and was just trying to get me to come quietly? Well I didn't have much of a choice besides to take his word for it.

He is waiting for an answer now. There's no point in trying to stall any longer.

I looked up, "I'll go with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Then let's go." He said simply. He helped me up but didn't release me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked shakily.

He smiled, "It's a long way and you're injured pretty badly. I'm not going to allow for you to go on in this shape."

He paused smiling wider, "You might lose too much blood, besides I couldn't possibly take you into my home like this. Jasper would just love to get his hands on you."

His smile disappeared and was replaced with the same stern look, "Now unless you wish to end up on the ground again, I suggest you stay absolutely silent." He warned.

I was frozen to the spot. I tried not to make any noises, but I was unsure if that was even possible.

He picked me up in his arms and tilted his head gently past my right shoulder. He took a deep breath and my body involuntarily moved with his.

Another second past and then the searing pain entered through my neck. I wanted more than anything to cry out in pain but his tightening grip on me warned me not to.

Within a couple seconds the pain faded and gave way to a new feeling. I felt like I was floating and then felt weak and tired like I was about to pass out.

"Look at me!" He demanded urgently. I blinked a couple times before his face came back into view.

I was leant up against a tree with him towering over me. I watched as he cut into his wrist with his nails. I immediately cringed as the memories of my attempts flashed through my mind.

My whole body was immobilized, and I was unable to gather one coherent thought. He forced his wrist to my lips. I tried to move away but he held me still.

"You must drink or you will die, that is not an option either, because I will not allow such a thing." He said.

The scent was warm and sweet, smelling better than anything a normal human could ever imagine. It was strong and overpowered me until I had no choice but to give in to the craving.

At that moment I could not comprehend what was happening to me but I willingly obeyed.

The hot liquid flowed down my throat reenergizing me so that I felt more alive then I'd ever been, even though the exact opposite had just taken place.

My senses heightened; my sight was restored and amplified, and I could hear noises that were impossible for me to hear only moments ago. He pulled away and I reluctantly let him.

All the pain had vanished from my body. I looked down and didn't recognize myself. My skin was healthier, paler, and completely healed.

Then I saw him at full impact for the first time. His skin shone vibrantly in the moonlight way brighter than mine did. His appearance looked like he was a perfectly sculpted apparition.

"What is this?" I asked noticing my voice had changed too. "What did you do to me? What are you?" I asked frantically.

My mind spun with questions. "Let me explain, my family and I are actually a vampire coven, myself taking great pride in being their leader. When you drank from me just now"

My mind jumped to conclusions, "I'm dead! I'm a vampire too, oh my god!" He raised his hand threateningly and I immediately stopped speaking and flinched.

"No you are not, now do not interrupt me again and never take his name in vain do you understand me girl?" He asked angrily.

"Y-yes." I answered tears filling my eyes.

"Yes what?" He asked. I looked at him uncomprehendingly.

He seemed to grow angrier when I did not answer, "I- I don't know what you want me to say." I said sheepishly.

"It's obvious you have learned nothing about manners. The correct response young lady is yes sir." He said.

He didn't continue speaking. I waited but then finally caught on, "Oh sorry, Yes sir!" I answered quickly.

He rolled his eyes before continuing, "You are very much alive. What I did makes you only a half vampire. To be like us I would have had to take all of your blood, I took enough. If and/or when you should die you will become a full vampire. But that is yet again another thing that I will not be allowing. You will only need blood, our family's blood specifically, about once a week. No other blood will suffice. When you drank from me you gave your body up to me. My coven was created by me so their blood will be of use to you as well, but none other than ours. Other than that your diet will consist of human food. Your strength, speed, and senses are stronger now, way more so than a human, but still not nearly as strong as ours. Therefore you'd be stupid to try anything. We do not sleep or get tired, you however will, just once again, not as often as a human. But like us, you will never age; you will be seventeen as long as you live, and if you shall die, after as well. You know enough for now, we should be heading home, and we don't have time so I'll carry you." I nodded.

He glared at me. "Yes sir." I answered quickly.

He looked at me thoughtfully, "Maybe you won't be as much of a challenge to train as I thought." Great, he was able to make me feel angry and embarrassed at the same time.

He picked me up effortlessly and held me on his back. I wrapped my legs and arms around him tightly.

"Don't worry about choking me, it's impossible." He said amusement seeping through his words.

He took off and I buried my head in his shoulder terrified. In seconds we were emerging from the tree line into the parking lot.

He pulled his keys out and walked at a human pace towards a shiny black car. It looked rather expensive.

"What, are you rich too?" I asked. "Living as long as I have, money starts to pile up fast." He explained.

I felt a rush of excitement wondering briefly if he'd actually spend money on me. That would be a very nice change.

But all of this was so fast and I was positive that the frightened feeling I was holding on to was there for a very good reason.

I highly doubted after his warnings, and calling me a slave, that this was going to be easy at all.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to dedicate this chapter to Wandamarie for being the first person to add this story to their faves and alerts. Thank you.

We pulled up to a large house. I was sure that even without my new sight it would be just as beautiful. "Time to meet the family." He said.

I got out and followed him to the door. He turned to me, "You better behave or else." He warned.

"Yes sir." I answered quickly. He opened the door and I walked in. There were lots of people standing around me. There was another guy standing back by the wall behind them. I looked around at all of their faces.

"She's small ugh probably not going to be worth much, how old is she?" A blonde girl asked.

"Seventeen." I answered through gritted teeth. They all started yelling at once.

"I was not talking to you, how dare you!" she said. The biggest brown-haired guy was beside her, "How dare you give her attitude?" He asked angrily.

They were all shouting, "Who do you think you are?" "Carlisle this one isn't even worth the trouble!" "She needs to learn some respect!"

I was backing away from them terrified, until I ran into something. I turned around and Carlisle was standing right behind me. He smacked me upside my head hard.

"Ow, I'm sorry!" I cried. He grabbed my arm and pushed me down onto the floor towards them.

"Apologize, right now!" He ordered.

"I'm very sorry." I said quickly bowing my head.

"You're very sorry what?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm very sorry sir." I answered. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up angrily.

"I'm not the one you're apologizing to. You're very sorry what?" He asked angrily.

"Ma'am?" I asked.

"Now put it together." He growled.

"Yes sir, I'm very sorry ma'am" I said turning my head towards the blonde girl. She huffed.

"Now let's introduce every one shall we?" He asked pulling me towards the group.

"This is my wife Esme, my son Edward, My son Emmett and daughter Rosalie, and my son Jasper and daughter Alice." He said.

"Who's that?" I asked. They all turned their attention to the guy in the back.

He detached himself from the wall, "I'm sorry I was just waiting for further instructions Master." He said, his head was bowed and I realized he spoke directly towards Carlisle.

"Good, you will teach this girl how to act, tell her all of our rules here and train her. She best be ready by tomorrow or it will be both of you who will pay. I don't want any excuses. Take her to your new quarters." He instructed.

"Right away Master." He nodded obediently.

"Oh just one moment," Carlisle looked towards me, "He is Seth, you will be… Sabrina." He said. "But my name is-" Seth shook his head.

"I mean…. Yes master?" I asked.

"Very good, you learn quickly, now if we can just get rid of that attitude of yours, Seth you definitely have your work cut out for you." Carlisle said.

"It appears I do, but I shall do my best master." He answered. Oh I would so flip him off if I thought for one second that I could actually get away with it.

"Get to it."

I followed Seth up the stairs and was led to the end of the hallway. He opened the door and inside were two small beds with closets on each side.

"This side is yours, that side is mine. Get changed." He said.

"But I don't have-" I started.

"That is your closet." He said.

"Yes but-" I started again.

"Open it." He said exhaustedly. I walked towards the closet and turned the knob.

"Wow!" I said excitedly. The closet was filled with white dresses that looked to be exactly my size. They were all different kinds but they were all white.

I looked at Seth. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt. "Are all your shirts white too?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, do not get any of your outfits dirty, you'll be in for it then." He warned cringing. I took the first one out which had white spaghetti straps and a ribbon that tied in the back.

"Your underclothes are right there." He said pointing to a small dresser that was just beside the closet. I opened the drawer and everything was exactly the same and of course all white.

I quickly undressed and pulled on the bra and bikini bottoms that were surprisingly also my size. As I put on my dress Seth went over some more rules.

"Do not question them, you can ask me questions but do not ask them. We will not talk about our pasts or any future plans at all. You never try to leave."

"I figured that much on my own."

He ignored me and continued, "Always keep your head down while talking to them unless they specifically tell you to look up. Never ever upset them or give them any attitude at all. They will all be referred to as Sir or Ma'am except Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is Master, and Esme is Mistress, do not ever call them by their names even whilst talking to me, they have very good hearing. Which reminds me never say something quietly thinking you will get away with it, remember we are only half-vampires, they're hearing is better than ours." He explained.

"Oh don't forget your shoes." He pointed. There were silky white slippers lying on the floor. I nodded and slipped them on and they fit perfectly.

"Okay this is a little bizarre."

"What?" He asked.

"How everything is exactly my size, I didn't even know my sizes." I said.

"He's a doctor and he's been watching you for a while, he probably knows more about you than you do." He explained.

I sighed, "It seems so."

"By the way I have been reassigned, now I will mainly work for Master and Mistress when they need me. You are assigned mainly to the others. But if Carlisle and Esme ask you to do something you do it." He instructed.

"I'm curious as to why you are taking this all so well?" He asked.

"Well the place I came from wasn't very nice, at least here I have a bedroom and clothes, and it's not like I have a choice. So I might as well go with it. I'm a little worried how I'll react with them yelling at me though." I said.

"Oh trust me they'll do a lot more than yell, they will try to test you and make you angry, you must ignore it and answer politely, just remember they are stronger than you. I also wouldn't take the whole nice room and clothes for granted; if you don't behave right you'll be locked in the cellar before you know it." He said.

This time it was my turn to cringe.

"Oh and you'll be going to school with them." He added.

"School, why?" I asked.

"I told you, you are theirs, you will stay with them, and it's a fancy private school too. I got lucky and never had to go. They are enrolling you right now; you will start Monday when they go back." He said.

"But I've never been to school! Are they going to get mad if I don't like... do well?" I asked.

"They told me to tell you that you will do all your work and bring home all the reports like the rest of their kids so I guess so. They said you're too stupid right now." He said smiling.

"Thanks, for the pep talk." I said.

"I'm only messing with you and any time." He answered sarcastically.

"Just please remember everything I've told you tomorrow, I don't want to be in trouble again." He said.

"I'll try." I said.

"You better, because if I get in trouble you're in for it with me too." He warned.

I flinched, "I will I promise." I said.

"Now, on to your responsibilities, today is Friday so I'll help you gather the laundry and wash it, besides that we have not withstanding work to be done today. But that doesn't mean we're off the hook. When that happens you must go to them and ask Sir, or Ma'am, may I do anything for you? Then you will do whatever they ask of you. Now we better hurry up before they get angry with us."

We walked quietly down the hall, "Always knock and do not go in unless you've been invited." He instructed.

"But what if they're not in their rooms?" I asked.

"Then you go find them and ask them, never ever just go in." He warned.

"Okay." I answered.

He knocked on the first door, "Come in." A man's voice called carelessly.

"Thank you Sir." Seth said. He nudged me with his arm.

"Oh, sorry," I whispered, "Thank you Sir."

"Incompetent, why would Carlisle even save you, you're a waste of blood, time, and venom." He said.

I felt my jaw tighten but I managed to keep my head down, and mouth shut.

"Answer me when I address you Sabrina!" He yelled, standing up.

"Sorry Sir." I answered quickly.

"So then do you believe what I say to be the truth?" He asked with a crooked smile.

I tried to look at Seth for a hint but was unlucky enough to be on my own this time.

"I guess if you say so Sir." I answered confused.

"Do you really have to guess whether you're worth anything or not, or do you know? Now give me a real answer!" He ordered.

"No Sir, I am not worthless." I answered looking right at him.

"Bite your tongue!" Seth said disapprovingly.

"Seth take the clothes and get out, we need to be alone!" Edward hissed.

Seth jumped and took up the basket quickly leaving. I heard the door click a moment later just as I was slammed into the wall.

I would have fell to the floor if it wasn't for his hand that pinned me there just below my neck.

"So are you calling me a liar?" He growled.

"No I wasn't Sir, I just do not believe myself to be completely worthless."

"How stupid are you then? You know you are so just admit to it. Or I can make you do other things that I know will leave you feeling that way." He said sliding his hands down toward my waist.

"No! Please I'm sorry; I admit that I'm worthless!" I cried. He backhanded me and I fell to the ground clutching my cheek.

"Exactly, now maybe next time you'll remember your place, get the hell away from me!"

"Y-yes Sir." I answered shakily.

I ran out of the room to catch up with Seth. I twisted the doorknob to the next room,

"Seth?" I asked.

I cut off Rosalie in the middle of a conversation with Emmett. I quickly shut the door and tried to run to the next room.

Before I could make it I felt strong arms wrapping around my waist and a second later I was thrown inside the previous room, "So you think you can just barge in whenever and wherever you want, who the hell do you think you are?" Emmett questioned.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, I was trying to catch up with Seth and I thought he'd be here!" I explained quickly.

"That is not an excuse, you could have knocked!" Rosalie chastised.

"I will next time I swear, please just let me go finish laundry, I promise I'll behave just don't punish me please, I'm trying my best! I'm so sorry!" I apologized keeping my head bowed.

"Go, but do not think we will be lenient after today." Rosalie hissed.

"Thank you so much ma'am." I answered gratefully. I quickly ran out of the room and made sure to knock on the next door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in." I heard. I opened the door and recognized Alice and Jasper.

"Umm... Seth?" I asked.

"He's been here already." Jasper said waving his hand dismissively. I shut the door and knocked on the next one.

I was relieved when Seth opened it, "Where have you been?" He asked annoyed.

"Sorry, I was with him but then I went to catch up to you and I might have... accidentally rushed into the next room without knocking." I said quickly.

"Sabrina!" he yelled making me flinch.

"It's only your first day and you're already messing things up. I specifically told you to knock didn't," He sighed, "Forget it I don't want to hear another word out of you until we get back to our room understood?" He asked.

I smiled defiantly and he glared at me. "Answering me doesn't count." He said.

"Fine, yes Seth I understand."

"If you're not careful then I'll make you just as scared as me as you should be of them." He warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Here, take this, it's very light with our added strength but I'm running out of room to carry things." He explained handing me a basket.

I was surprised at how light it was. He smiled at me, "Now time to test out your speed, hurry and follow me." He ran past me.

Smiling I quickly followed, but I was able to catch up to him in seconds. He led me down the stairs and through the living room to another door.

We stopped and I laughed to myself, that was the most fun I've had in... well, actually like my entire life.

I thought I was fast before but now, wow. "Are you just going to stand there or help me out?" Seth asked.

"Sorry." I walked over to where he was and he showed me how to do laundry.

"Okay it might be best if I go ask if anyone needs anything, just go wait in our room, and please stay there." He said. I nodded and sprinted upstairs.

I was lucky enough not to run into any one on the way. I lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. A couple minutes later Seth came in.

He looked even angrier than before, "No one needs anything, but the master has already heard about you messing up and he is not pleased. You better be absolutely perfect tomorrow because if I get into trouble for something you do you're going to regret it." He said.

"Now sit up!" I obeyed and sat on the edge of my bed. I stared at my feet worryingly.

"Did I or did I not specifically tell you to knock first?" He asked.

"Yes Seth." I answered nodding my head.

"Yes I did, or yes I didn't?" He asked.

"Yes Seth you did."

"Then why did you do exactly the opposite?" He asked.

"I... I forgot... I'm sorry." I answered.

"You won't forget again, will you Sabrina?"

I shook my head, "No Seth; I won't." The door opened and Seth stood up straight. I looked between him and Emmett.

"Oh." I whispered. I took my place standing beside him. Emmett tossed me a rectangular plastic bag.

I opened it and immediately recognized the substance. They were crackers, Carlisle would always give me a couple before he or I had to leave.

"Thank you, sir." I said. He tossed a pack to Seth as well who immediately also responded with "Thank you, sir."

"Those should last you the weekend, Sabrina leave yours here, Carlisle wishes to see you." I set them on my bed and followed.

I risked a last glance at Seth but he looked just as clueless as I felt. I sighed, what could he want?

Maybe he is that angry about the knocking thing. It was one little rule when would they let it go? I started to get scared.

Emmett led me to the study. Oh no! Seth warned me about this place, he said I'd never want to end up here, no please don't make me go in.

"He's waiting." Emmett said opening the door. I whimpered but forced myself to walk inside.

"Come here." Carlisle called. I heard the door shut, and now we were alone. I walked over to the desk he was sitting act.

"Closer." He said. I walked around the desk. He pulled me the rest of the way so that he was centimeters away from me.

Fearfully I looked up at him. "You will be going to school, which means you must know some things."

I stayed completely silent and motionless as he leaned in towards my ear. "You must drink." He whispered making me shiver.

He used one of his nails to make an incision in his wrist. I cringed again unsure if I would every fully get used to this.

But as soon as I smelt the blood, my mind went crazy. This time I longed for the blood.

I took his wrist greedily in my hands and drank. I winced as pictures and information floated through my body.

I saw countless books and images of people writing. I could feel the knowledge rushing through my blood.

It only made me want more so I drank faster trying to uncover more.

"No that's enough!" Carlisle hissed. I refused to stop. The next image I saw was of another vampire.

He was turned around but I could feel the power that surged around him. His long straight black hair moved with him as he turned.

I felt like I was in danger but I couldn't force myself to stop. "Sabrina you must let go!" Carlisle said angrily.

I tried but then I saw his face. His bright red eyes soullessly burned into mine. I jumped back in pain and was knocked to the ground.

To my relief the image quickly faded and the study took its place. "Sabrina!" Carlisle shouted frantically.

He kneeled down so he was right in front of me. "Are you hurt?" He asked. After a second I sat up and shook my head.

He immediately backhanded me. I clutched my face as the pain surged through me, and tears came to my eyes.

"Don't ever disobey me like that again! When I say that's enough you stop, do you understand me?" He yelled.

"Y-yes, Master." I answered. I wanted to ask who he was, he was definitely real, and there was no doubt in my mind about that.

But I was afraid. He helped me up and pulled me back over to the desk. "Sit." He said.

I nodded and sat in his chair, "Yes master."

He looked thoughtful for a minute until he sighed, "His name is Aro, and he's an 'ancient' friend of mine. He's the leader of the volturi. They are a group of powerful vampires who regulate law among us. Even vampires have rules that we must follow." He said.

He crossed his arms across his chest before continuing, "Eventually you will meet him but you will definitely not do so right away. They are busy as it is, so we have an excuse for time. If you think for one second that we are harsh... You'd feel like a spoiled princess after spending a couple days with them. Therefore, you must be completely ready." He explained.

I nodded, "I don't think I ever want to be ready than master." I answered.

He chuckled, "You're smarter than you look." I looked away nervously.

"Open up that drawer and take out a notebook and a pen." He instructed. I nodded and obeyed.

"Now use my desk and write 'my name is Sabrina Cullen'." I nodded and wrote it then looked at the paper shocked.

He smiled, "When you drink from me I am able to control what you learn. I can pass on knowledge from myself to you. I have taught you how to read and write in seconds, whereas humans spend years learning those skills." He said proudly.

"Now here's what else I want you to write, 'I am seventeen years old. I moved to forks later than my other adopted siblings because I was ill and had to stay in the hospital. Luckily I have completely recovered so they picked me up this weekend and brought me home. I am a senior this year too'."

I wrote everything while he said it. "Now read it out loud." He said.

"My name is Sabrina Cullen, I am seventeen years old. I moved to forks later than my other adopted siblings because I was ill and had to stay in the hospital. Luckily I have completely recovered so they picked me up this weekend and brought me home. I am a senior this year too." I repeated.

He nodded approvingly. "Very good study it, remember it, know it, if anyone asks that is exactly who you are, got it?" He asked.

"Yes Master." I answered.

"Good remember it by Monday morning, I will ask you it then, you are dismissed." I ripped out the paper and left.

I practically ran back to our room but I didn't want to look suspicious. Seth was lying on his bed.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Just stupid school stuff, oh and I know how to read and write now!" I said excitedly.

He laughed, "Good for you, lots of people know that now a day's though."

"Do you?" I questioned.

"Yup." I sat on the floor beside his bed.

"Ugh you distracted me! That's not what I wanted to talk about."

I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Have you met, Aro?" I asked.

His eyes widened, "You already know of him?" He asked.

"Well yeah I umm... I guess I wasn't supposed to yet... he was really angry about me finding out so soon. I kind of didn't stop drinking when he told me to. But anyways that's not the point, I want to know what happened when you met him, I really don't want to meet him but Carlisle says I will have to eventually." I explained quickly.

He rolled his eyes, "We all eventually meet him but that would be breaking the rules, we do not talk about the past or the future, remember?" He lectured.

I laid my head on the bed. "I know, I know, I'm just scared that's all." I said close to tears again.

"Damn it!" He swore, "Fine! But I will only tell you that he's very... inquisitive. See some Vampires have special powers, Alice gets these visions and Edward, he can read your mind, and he does it involuntarily so be very careful of what you think around him."

He paused and took a deep breath before continuing on, "Aro, with one touch of your hand will know everything about you, your past and present, your deepest desires," He cringed, "And your fears and weaknesses. He's not someone you want to upset, and he doesn't take any disrespect, at all, lightly. That's all I can tell you, you should rest." He said.

I knew he wasn't giving me an option. I sighed and lay on my bed. This is definitely going to be harder than I thought.

Later on in the day we folded laundry and put it away. Luckily everyone besides Carlisle and Esme were out hunting so it was easy to finish without any incidents.

We were left alone for the rest of the day. I was happy that I had Seth and he seemed to know everything.

I felt safer with him here. "So how long have you been with them?" I asked.

"Sabrinaaa." He whined exhausted.

"What? That's not going into a lot of detail, and it's not like I asked how he turned you or anything." I said.

He sighed, "A very long time."

"Well if you had to estimate?" I asked.

"Probably more than thirty years, I don't know, I haven't kept track in a while." He said.

I felt my eyes bulge, "Wow, really? That long?" I asked.

"Yup."

"So... were there any others?" I asked.

"No, it's just been me; they always discussed getting more but decided it was too much work for them. Once they started discussing you, they said you and I would be the only ones and that was way more than enough. He's had his undead mind set on you for a while, I've heard a lot about you in these last few years."

"So do other vampires have slaves?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know, any ones I've met never did, I heard the Volturi's used to but they're very... impatient. They ended up killing them all, and I don't mean just turning them into vampires and letting them go either. They would kill them and once they changed they'd kill them again, that way they'd never come back." He explained.

I cringed. "But I'm sure others have them, it's just a lot of covens are travelers they don't really stay in just a few places. They make it hard to trace them." He said.

"In fact there aren't really a lot of large 'covens' the volturi, and the Cullen's are the biggest. The rest mainly travel in groups of three or four, or maybe alone, Once again I'm sure there are exceptions though." He said.

I woke up the next day not even remembering that I fell asleep. I stretched out and eventually forced myself to get up.

Seth came in a couple minutes later, "Get changed, I was told to let you rest but I wouldn't make them wait much longer." He said.

"I quickly got up and grabbed a different outfit. This one was strapless and had a bow on the side with layers of white lace that frilled out.

It stopped just above my knees. "They're all hanging out downstairs." He said.

"Okay, are you coming with me?" I asked hesitantly, even though I was pretty sure of the answer.

"No. I'm sorry but like I said you are mainly theirs now. I will be working for their parents, so you're going to have to get used to doing things without my help." He said.

"It's okay, I'm just nervous." I said.

"As you should be." He muttered. Great I wasn't looking forward to this. I got changed the rest of the way.

"Here" He said taking the clothes from me.

"Thank you." He nodded and threw them in our hamper.

"You better get going, good luck."


	5. Chapter 5

*Warning* Remember this story contains way more violence then my others, If you're going to complain then do not read, You've been warned...

I walked downstairs keeping my head down. "There she is!" Jasper said mock excitedly.

"Our new toy." Emmett said seductively.

I cringed, "Does anyone need anything?" I asked standing in front of the group with my head down.

"Shut up and get over here." Emmett said. I slowly obeyed.

"No fair man I had dibs." Jasper joked.

I stood in front of Emmett and immediately felt like I was going to cry. He was way bigger than me, and he was extremely scary up close... they all were.

"I'm thirsty." He said. I stood their confused, what should I do? Seth didn't tell me anything about this.

"W-what-" He backhanded me powerfully and I fell to the floor.

"Ow!" I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"Come here, and this time don't speak." He ordered. I went to stand up.

"I didn't say you were allowed to stand up, I believe I just said to come here." Emmett said. I heard snickers from his surrounding siblings.

"But how-" I began.

"You're really asking for pain aren't you? Crawl your little ass over here now." He said.

He couldn't be serious! I would not! The new blood running through my veins made me feel like an animal, but that does not mean I was willing to act like their pet! I turned away crossing my arms.

"Oh, very wrong move little one." Jasper said. I cringed and looked back to Emmett. He stood up.

"Get your ass over here!" He yelled pointing to the carpet directly in front of him. I knew I was in for it. Crying I slowly crawled my way over to him.

"Closer." He ordered. I moved until I was right in front of him. I kept my face down in shame.

This was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me.

He kicked me in my ribs hard making me fall to the side. I laid there crying.

"Do you know why you were just kicked little one?" Jasper asked. I sobbed and shook my head.

I was immediately pulled up by Emmett into a kneeling position in front of him. Jasper was now pacing back and forth behind me.

"When we give you an order you will carry it out without the backtalk." He explained.

"Dry your eyes bitch, crying won't help you here." Emmett growled. I quickly obeyed wiping my eyes.

I held back the sobs as best as I could. But I suddenly felt pain shoot across my back.

"Ahh!" I cried out. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was shaking and gripping Emmett's pant legs tightly.

What the hell was that? I turned around and saw Jasper holding his belt.

"We also expect an answer when we talk to you." He said.

Without thinking I turned back and buried my face into his legs sobbing, "I'm s-sorry sir. Please d-don't hurt me anymore!" I cried.

There was silence for a moment until I heard laughter. I looked around and then looked up to Emmett.

"Good girl, that's right. We love to hear you beg." Emmett said. He pulled me up to stand in front of him.

"Now, your behavior has prevented me from drinking, and I've become even thirstier. That's very naughty of you." He said.

I now understood, so maybe I'd be able to play along. Fine then, as of now, I was willing to do anything.

"I know sir, I'm very very sorry." I whispered.

"You should be." He said. He roughly ran his hand up my neck until he got to my hair, and then he grabbed a hold of it tightly making me whimper.

He pulled back so that my neck was stretched out in front of him. A second later I felt his sharp fang tear viciously through my skin just below my left ear.

I yelped in pain and struggled against him which just made it burn worse for me, and caused him more pleasure.

Tears streamed down across my face again. When he was done he threw me backwards savagely like I was nothing but a piece of trash.

But before I hit the floor I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Jasper staring back into my eyes, "My turn." He whispered grinning at me widely.

I just closed my eyes. He lifted me up closer to him. I cringed when he bit down but didn't fight against him, which made it a lot less painful.

If they hadn't put me through so much pain first I might have actually enjoyed it.

"We're next." Alice and Rosalie said simultaneously.

Edward laughed, "You're lovers are okay with you two drinking together?" He asked.

"Please, we paid them to do it, all of our allowance for a month." Emmett said. Edward chuckled. Jasper laid me on the floor.

I tried to sit up but I was pushed back. Both of the girls moved at the same time, and one of each of their hands held me in place.

"Shush... don't move and we won't hurt you." Alice said. I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly.

They both grasped my arms tightly and I gasped. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Alice and Rosalie already began drinking.

Unfortunately my newly grown fangs were sharper then I thought and pierced my skin.

Smelling the newly drawn blood Rosalie quickly relinquished her grasp on me.

She lifted up my chin with one hand forcing me into a seating position, and took my waist with the other.

She wrapped her lips around mine fiercely. I whimpered and tried to resist but after a second my instincts took over.

It was like I was watching from inside my body and just couldn't control myself. I started kissing her back passionately.

I felt Alice move behind me and she slowly pulled my dress up over my head.

I willingly lifted my arms to help her take it off and felt relieved to be free from the material.

The only sound left that filled the room was of my now heavy and rapid breathing.

She slid her hands down to my hips and dug her nails into my skin. I moaned into the kiss.

"That's enough, save some for me." Edward said through clenched teeth.

They both stopped making me groan loudly with disappointment.

"Until next time." They whispered making me shiver. They returned to their mates smirking.

"Jasper hold her mouth close, we wouldn't want to hear those annoying screams." He ordered.

"Gladly, I prefer the moans." Jasper laughed. He placed my head in his lap and placed his hand over my mouth tightly.

Edward tugged the right side of my panties down out of the way and playfully licked at the open wounds.

He latched on tightly making me scream into Jasper's hands. More tears poured from my eyes.

That had to be the most painful place to be bit at, and if there was even one more painful spot, I never wanted to experience it.

After about a full minute of excruciating pain he finally let go. Jasper did as well and I openly sobbed.

Edward leaned in towards me and I shrank away, "We won't drink anymore, we have to let you recover of course." Edward said.

"That doesn't mean you're let off the hook though, there are plenty of other ways that we can make you submit to us besides just our bites." Emmett said.

"Get up." Edward said. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up with him.

I had barely any energy left; all I wanted to do was collapse limp in his arms. Seth came down the steps and looked at me shocked.

I understood since I was probably a mess. My dress was gone, my panties barely hung on to one side of my hips which were now bleeding.

My hair was wrecked, my lip was bleeding, and I had multiple bite wounds and bruises, not to mention the stripe on my back from the belt which he couldn't see.

I jumped and hid behind Edward. I didn't want him to see me like this, he's seen me naked when I change but this was way different.

"Sabrina!" Seth yelled worryingly.

"Get out of here this is none of your business!" Rosalie hissed. She had him pinned up against the wall.

I was peeking out from behind Edward enough to see his eyes filling with tears.

Edward pulled me out in front of him and held me with his arm hooked around my throat. I struggled and gasped when his grip got tighter.

"We said get out of here now get!" Rosalie yelled backhanding him.

"No!" I yelled making him tighten his grip again. I whimpered. When he didn't move she tried again but he grabbed her wrist.

My eyes widened and they all gasped. But being a full vampire she was way stronger.

Now I understood why they didn't fully change us, they have more control this way.

She kicked him in the stomach making him fall back into the wall. Emmett and Jasper restrained him.

"You'll pay for that; let's take him to the cellar!" Emmett growled.

"I'm sorry Sabrina! Please know that! I'm so very sorry!" Seth yelled.

"You will be!" Emmett growled, he grabbed him by the back of his neck and Jasper helped him take him away.

"I c-can't... breathe!" I gasped. Edward let me go and I fell to the floor. I choked as the air filled my lungs and burned through the inside of my throat.

I had decided that I was determined to use the little bit of fight that I had left.

"What are they going to do to him?" I yelled.

"That's none of your concern now is it?" He asked.

"You just scared him! He doesn't deserve this!" I yelled.

"Pathetic you half-breeds are. He does deserve everything he is going to get for disobeying us like that. He has no right to touch any of us."

"He doesn't deserve this! There's no way he does he's way too nice." I cried.

"Oh you mean being here don't you?" Edward asked. I looked away.

"So you do, deserve this?" He asked. I looked down. I don't know if any one deserves this much mistreatment.

But with the things I've done. Why did my life matter? Especially when someone as kind as Seth was going through this. Well maybe not in the same way I was...

"You know nothing about him, or his past, how do you know he wasn't a rapist, or a murderer?" He asked angrily. I never thought about it like that.

I didn't really know Seth but, "I know him about as well as I know you, which definitely isn't a lot, but it's enough for me to tell that he's not, nor could he ever be, as disgusting, or even as remotely close to as much of an asshole, as you and your 'family' are!" I yelled.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Alice said.

Edward sighed, "That wasn't very polite of you was it? It seems you need to be taught some manners. Why don't we take her to visit her new friend?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alice confirmed.

Rosalie agreed, "Me too."

"Let's go." Edward grabbed my hair and pulled me to a hidden door at the end of the hallway.

He led me down a flight of steps. It was dark and freezing, and the barely amount of clothes I have left weren't protecting me much.

A dim light flickered on and I saw Seth. He had an iron collar around his neck which kept him chained to one of the walls.

I expected something bad, but this was completely cruel. He was stripped down to only his pants and his hands and ankles were cuffed.

"No get off me! Let me go!" I yelled.

"No Please, please let me go!" I cried.

"Don't do this, No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled shaking me roughly.

"Please no, no." I cried trying to lean in to him.

"You should have thought about the consequences sooner." He said.

He walked me a couple steps further to the next chain. He clasped the collar, which also of course, fit perfectly, around my neck.

"We'll let you keep the remainder of your clothes this time, next time we won't be so lenient."

He then wrapped the handcuffs around me wrists and moved on to my ankles. I screamed and kicked as hard as I could.

"Knock it off or you'll be spending a very long time down here, is that what you want?" He asked.

"N-no, I'm s-sorry. P-please, I-I'll b-behave I promise. Please d-don't l-leave me d-down here! I'll do anything!" I cried.

"It's too late for that!" He yelled fixing the handcuffs around my ankles. They all headed towards the steps.

"Please don't shut off the light! Please!" I begged. They laughed at me and shut it off.

It felt like as it flickered away so did my only hope and desire to fight.

At that moment when the light went out, the remaining life I had left in me went with it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sabrina I'm so sorry, I didn't know they would do that to you. I shouldn't have let them even touch you!" He yelled angrily. I was sitting up holding my knees.

I didn't want to believe any of this, this wasn't real, this wasn't happening, and most of all I was not in a cold and dark room.

I started mumbling lies to myself quickly, trying desperately to believe in what I was saying.

"You're not in the dark, you're fine, you're in a lit room by a warm fireplace, y-you're n-not alone." I started crying harder.

"Shush Sabrina you're not alone, you will be okay. I promise that to you with the only half of life I have left. Give me your hand."

Keeping my eyes shut I slowly crawled as far as the chain would let me. I heard Seth move too. I felt for his hand.

"Open your eyes Sabrina, its okay." I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. My new eyesight luckily enabled me to see Seth only feet away from me.

He held out his arm as far as he could and I stretched to reach him. Interlocking hands with him, I immediately felt calmer. He was right all of this was true, but I wasn't alone.

"Lay down and rest, you're going to need your energy by the time they come back. Trust me there's no point in waiting for their return." He explained.

He made it sound like this was our vacation. I guess as long as I didn't have to be here alone then I'd be okay. Sleepily I obeyed and lay on the floor using my free arm as a pillow.

I heard voices but I didn't feel like moving. "Sabrina, wake up!" Seth hissed. I felt him throw my hand back towards me. He held my hand the whole time?

The voices were getting louder and I heard footsteps but I was still too upset to care. My eyes shot open as I was convincingly pulled into a seating position by my arm.

"Wake up 'little sister' it's time for your first day of school." Rosalie's eyes met mine and we both glared at each other.

Edward crouched down beside us. "You do want to get out of this room don't you?" He asked.

"The darkness bothers you, doesn't it?" Rosalie agreed.

"Well she'll have to get used to that." Another brother muttered. Judging by the fierce look she shot their way I guessed it was Jasper and not her beloved Emmett.

"Are you going to behave?" Edward asked. I remained silent and kept my gaze on the ground.

"It would seem she hasn't been convinced enough, maybe we should leave her down here utterly alone?" Edward asked.

"No! Please don't I'm sorry, I will behave just like I promised!" I responded quickly.

"That's more like it but I don't know, I'm not fully convinced that she's as repentant as she seems." Edward said.

"I am! I assure you, please you must believe me!" I cried. He slapped me and I looked at him tearfully.

"I don't have to do anything for you, until the end of time it will always be the other way around, and you will always refer to me as Sir."

I pulled as hard as I could in opposition to the chain despite its stubbornness. "Please don't leave me here alone." I begged. The collar bit into my skin harshly; making me wince.

"Now look what you've done!" Edward snapped thrusting me backwards into the wall. I flinched away as he leaned in towards me. He licked the blood away and was interrupted by Rosalie.

"We have to go remember?" She snapped. He glared at her for a second and turned back to me. "Hold on to me." He said after unfastening both sets of handcuffs.

I hesitantly did as I was told. "Good girl he whispered in my ear. He took his time unfastening the collar and then scooped my legs up in his arms.

I whimpered and hugged him tighter unsure of what he'd do. He ran at full speed upstairs and into the living room. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us there and soon the others followed. He stood me up in front of them.

I stared at the carpet and waited. "Get her cleaned up she won't be going anywhere looking like this." Carlisle ordered.

Rosalie came up beside me with a washcloth and started scrubbing the dirt away. I didn't object, the feeling of the warm rag alone was too much for me to pass up.

I blushed fiercely when she undressed me fully and Alice helped her get my uniform on. Carlisle spoke to me in the process which made it even more uncomfortable.

"You will behave, and not draw any attention to yourself. If you do you can trust that you will regret it."

"Yes master." I answered fearfully.

"Good now did you memorize what I told you?" He asked.

He must be joking! There's no way he expects me to- Edward cut me off, "I can guarantee that he is not joking and fully intends on showing you how serious he is if you don't remember very quickly."

"How did you…" I began shocked.

"Sabrina focus." Esme chastised.

"Um… I'm Sabrina Cullen, I'm a senior like them, I was ill and so I had to be left behind until I got better, and now I have fully recovered and… and… I'm sorry… please don't be mad but that's all I can remember."

"Good enough, you just summed it up and left out that you are seventeen, you will only need to know this if someone asks but you won't be talking to many people anyways." He said.

Rosalie took pleasure in brushing out all of the knots in my hair bringing me very close to tears, and then Alice tied my long brown hair in a bun with a red silky ribbon to match the uniform.

The outfit hid most of the injuries and the rest was concealed with a very pricey cover-up. "Don't even think about wiping this off." Rosalie hissed warningly.

We were wearing black skirts and flats with knee high socks, a white silky dress shirt, and a red jacket overtop which tied together with a red tie. This must be an extremely rich school.

"Forks High school is a very prestigious private school, only the wealthiest of this time get in." Edward explained.

How does he keep doing that? He chuckled and shook his head. I sighed angrily. We were rushed out the door by Carlisle going on about how we'd all be in trouble if we were late. I desperately hoped that we wouldn't be.

Either way I could tell that this was going to be a very long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow they managed to get us all to have the same schedule. My locker was right next to theirs too.

They started putting their stuff in their lockers when a guy came up and opened the locker next to mine.

This was so nerve wrecking I'd never even been to a school before and now I was at a school as a slave to my new family of vampires.

If someone would have told me this would happen I would have thought they were insane less than a month ago.

But this was real, and there was no way of getting around that. "I haven't seen you around here, what's your name?" The guy asked.

"Me? Oh. Um…," Focus you have this memorized, "I'm Sabrina Cullen I was ill and-"

"Switch lockers with me." Edward ordered glaring at me sternly. But I… "Now." He said out loud. How did he keep doing that? Can you hear what I think?

He nodded, "Do it." He said impatiently. I stood there shocked. O-okay but d-did I do something wrong?

He moved me so that we switched places and took the piece of paper with the combination on it away from me, giving me his in return.

Now Edward was standing between the guy and I, with his back towards me. "Look man, I didn't mean to start anything; I just figured I'd introduce myself since she's new that's all." Edward turned to his new locker and the boy looked relieved and turned back to his.

I stood there confused and worried. At least my new locker was already opened for me. I scrambled to put my bag away and grab my folders and notebooks. I watched the guy head off to join his friends. When I was done I nervously tapped Edward's arm gently.

"What is it?" He asked.

Um… well I just wanted to know… Am I in trouble? I thought, looking down at the notebook that happened to be at the top of the pile I was holding at the moment.

He ignored my question, "Let's go."

Yes Sir. I nodded and followed him to class.

Talking to him in my head was really going to take some getting used to. Our siblings had already taken their seats.

There were long wooden desks that two people sat at together. So of course Jasper and Alice were together up front, and Emmett and Rosalie were together in the back.

"You'll be sitting with me." Edward whispered to me. Well at least I didn't have to talk to anyone I didn't know.

"That's the plan." Edward confirmed. Oh. Well now that I knew it was planned I wasn't nearly as excited about it.

Does that mean I won't be able to make any friends? I personally wasn't sure if I would be able to in a normal situation anyways.

We took our seats at the table between theirs. I sighed and propped my head up with my arm. This was going to be extremely boring.

Hey at least I got the window seat. I stared out the window. The teacher came in and told everyone to get out their science books.

"Oh Sabrina I forgot about you. You can share Edward's books today and I'll have yours ready for you tomorrow."

"Uh… yes sir." I answered shyly. What was I supposed to do with them? Do I keep them? I looked at Edward's book. Did I have to read that whole thing?

Edward took my notebook and pen and started writing. No stupid, we work out of them in class and sometimes get homework that you'll have to do with it. You give them back at the end of the year so you can't damage it or lose it otherwise Carlisle will have to pay for it.

I shivered, which would mean I'd be in big trouble right? He wrote yes now shut up.

But technically I wasn't talking, I was thinking so is that really considered shutting up? He glared at me angrily.

Um…I mean Yes Sir? He quickly crinkled up the note stuffing it in his pocket. That was close. I sighed and looked at the book.

"You will read chapter 4 and answer the chapter review questions." The teacher instructed. Edward skipped straight back to the questions.

Is he going to let me copy his paper? "No." Edward spoke to low for human ears to hear. But I didn't read it…

"You can have the book when I'm done." He said.

Okay. I stared out the window and waited but he passed me the book only about a minute later.

You're done?

He nodded. At least it should be easy then. I looked at the first question and had no clue what it was so I tried looking in the book.

This was way harder than I thought it'd be! How did he do that?

"I've been going to school longer than you've been alive. You should try reading it." He said. I frowned this was going to take forever.

I tried to read the damn chapter but it was too boring for me to even get interested in it. I really didn't care about how the earth got formed or any of this shit.

I was here now and that's all I needed to know so what was the point of learning this crap?

"You're not going to do very well with that attitude. Just think fifty years from now you might be able to answer the questions as quickly as I did." He said.

I glared at the book angrily and started skimming through it. I was finally able to find the first answer, it was right there.

The next nine were the same they were right in the book and easy to look for. Then the next were vocabulary questions which were all in dark letters and easy to find.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. But then I got to the Critical thinking questions and lost all hope. Whatever I'm leaving those blank.

"No you're not." Edward said.

Watch me. I thought pushing the book towards him.

"You're so lucky that we're in a room full of people or you'd be on the floor right now for talking to me like that." He said dangerously.

"Someone can't stay out of trouble; do we have to teach her another lesson in respect?" Emmett asked. Damn humans and their stupid hearing!

I looked at him fearfully and shook my head urgently. "I think that's exactly what is needed." Edward said.

No please, I'll do the questions I promise!

"It's too late for that." Edward said. I glared at him fiercely.

"She know only you can hear what she's thinking right?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, so stay out of it asshole.

"You don't want to know what she just thought." Edward said.

Emmett glared at me, "What was it?"

Edward repeated it.

"You are definitely in trouble now missy." Emmett said.

"Then I don't fucking care because I'm not fucking doing it!" I whispered.

I looked around and was glad that no one seemed to hear me, well excluding the five angry vampires who were now glaring at me.

"Alice go with Rosalie after class, I think the three of us need to have a discussion with our new sister." Jasper said.

Alice nodded, "That seems to be the case." I looked back at the book and felt my eyes becoming watery.

They returned to doing their work, or at least looking like they were since I was pretty sure all of them were done already.

"Alright turn in your papers to me on the way out. I took my time gathering up my things.

I handed the teacher the paper and he stopped me, "How come this isn't finished?" He asked.

"Um… well I couldn't find it so…" I began.

"I will be lenient this time since it's your first day, and let you take it home and finish it then." He said trying to hand it back, but I wouldn't take it.

"I don't want to take it home." I said. He looked at me sternly, "Well then I guess I'll have to call your guardian and tell him that you've refused to do your work."

"No please, I… I'll do it." I said.

"Good then here, I was able to get you your book while you all were working, take it with you and finish." He said.

I nodded, "Thank you sir." I sighed and took the book, manipulative asshole of a teacher, damn him.

I wanted to put it away so I wouldn't have to carry it but my brothers had other plans.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me forcefully behind Emmett and Jasper outside through one of the side doors. He grabbed my stuff and laid it on the ground.

I looked around and we were hidden by walls on three out of four of the sides. The fourth side pointed directly towards the forest, great we were all alone.

I had a feeling I'd be seeing a lot of this area. Edward shoved me way from him into one of the walls. He backhanded me and I fell to the ground just as he'd promised.

"How dare you ever talk to me like that?" He growled.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I knew this would be over quicker if I didn't fight back.

"You're smarter than you look girl," He said, "If only you would've thought of that sooner."

Emmett grabbed my arm yanking me up off the ground and slapped me across my face.

I yelped in pain but he raised his hand to silence me, "Your first day and you're already giving us trouble. If this doesn't stop you're going to be a very," He had me by my jacket and pushed me up against the wall, "Sorry," He repeated the motion again, "Girl."

He threw me away from him into Jaspers hold; he caught me by my arm angrily.

"If you even think about directing that tongue of yours towards me, I'll show you what real discipline feels like." He warned.

"I w-wont, I promise." He said.

"Good then we shouldn't have an issue should we?" He asked.

"N-no sir," I answered.

"Then let's get to class shall we?" He asked

"Yes s-sir." I whispered. I whimpered as he tightened his grip persuasively on my arm.

"Yes sir!" I answered louder.

"Now you're getting it, move." He said shoving me towards the door. I opened it and held it open for them.

"Look at her sucking up. I guess she's learned her lesson." Edward said. I blushed and looked away.

"No need to be shy about it, you're behaving for once, it's a good thing." Emmett said as he walked in. Jasper followed behind them and then I walked in.

I had no clue where the class was anyways and if it made them less angry I was okay with it. We went to math and sat exactly how we did before.

"You came at a great time Sabrina," The teacher said, "They were just about to take a test on their knowledge of the math we've learned so far, you can take it too. Don't worry about it if you don't know all of this stuff, just try your best." She said handing me a copy.

Great I knew none of this stuff. I wrote Sabrina Cullen at the top and then stared blankly at the paper. Well at least it had multiple choices for all the questions, so I couldn't get everything wrong could I?

Now I wish I could read minds so I could figure out the damn answers. Edward looked at me warningly.

Sorry.

I guessed the answers as best as I could and was glad when that class was over. Next we had History which was once again another subject I had no care for, why did we need to know about the past, there should be a class called future, now that would be helpful.

The teacher rambled on as we took notes the whole period. After that we had English and we read poetry out loud and talked about what it meant.

Edward was chosen to read the lines of the Romeo and Juliet, and did so without even having to look at his reading. He had the whole thing memorized.

The way he read it made the girls in our class look at him as if he was a god. It did sound really nice coming out of his lips.

I shook my head and focused and was glad I wasn't called on to read. I like this class; I think it's my favorite.

"Me too." Edward agreed. I think that was the first time he said something to me that wasn't a menacing order, or threat. It felt really good to be talked to like that.

I wish I could be allowed just one friend that I could talk to nicely. At least I had Seth. Oh yeah I forgot, I can't wait to see him.

I hope he's not in trouble any more, because I want to tell him all about my first day at a school. We had lunch after that.

Everything was so odd and new to me that I couldn't help following Edward around even if that was what they wanted.

I followed behind him to get my tray. I had no clue what this was but it smelt really good. I followed them back to our table.

We all sat in a circle at the same table I sat in the middle of Edward and Jasper, with Emmett sitting across from me.

Alice sat by Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie sat in between Emmett and Edward. The food was square-shaped and cut into two triangles.

I picked up a triangle and took a bite of the odd triangular food.

"What is it, it's really good?" I asked.

"It's just a grilled cheese sandwich." Alice giggled.

"I never had it before… it's really yummy."

"What did they feed you at that place?" Rosalie asked.

"They didn't really… I was left to kind of fend for myself. I didn't care though… But Dr. Cullen always gave me crackers every time, and I went to see him a lot."

"Why did you see him so much?" Jasper asked. I stayed silent and continued nibbling on the sandwich.

"She tried to commit suicide a lot, every time she found an object sharp enough." Edward said.

He snatched the sandwich out of my hand and put it back on the tray. I winced and tried to look away from his eyes.

He grabbed my wrist firmly and tugged the sleeve of my jacket roughly down past my elbow. He pulled my arm into the middle of the table so they could see the numerous scars on my wrist.

"The other one's just as bad. They would try to give her food just to keep her alive, they wouldn't want that story getting out if she died, but she wouldn't take it, she'd only ever eat the crackers Carlisle gave her. She welcomed death like close friend, she longed for it. She was weak." He let go and I brought my legs up to the chair and hugged my ankles with my arms sobbing into them.

After a couple minutes I stopped and wiped my eyes. "It's true… but so what?" I said angrily.

"Why should it matter now? I'm different now, and stronger than I was before." I said standing up.

"Sit down now." Jasper said.

"No. I may have had a bad life then but that does mean this one can't be different. I will do what I want and no one, not even you assholes can stop me." I said backing away from the table.

Hoping that they wouldn't make a scene here I took my chance and looked around. The guy who had the locker beside mine was sitting at a table across the cafeteria with his friends.

I walked over towards him, "Hi, I didn't really get a chance to talk to you earlier; I'm Sabrina, what's your name?" I asked.

"Keith." He answered.

I sat down beside him, "That's a really cool name. I like it a lot."

I think it was the anger towards my 'family' that got into my head and possessed me to do what I did next, I looked back to make sure they were watching me.

They had a perfect view and were looking right at me. "Do you have a girlfriend Keith?" I asked brushing my hand along his thigh.

"No, I don't. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said.

"Thank you, so there's absolutely no one to get jealous if I were to just…" I ran my other hand up his chest and into his hair.

The message was clearly received; we both leaned in and started kissing. I willingly let him slip his tongue in my mouth and brought my body closer into his.

Luckily we were in the back of the cafeteria so no one was paying attention to us except a bunch of pissed off vampires.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave, we had free time after this but I wasn't even going to try that, "See you later Keith." I said, waving.

"No she won't." Jasper said. We walked outside and he grabbed me by my ear. "Ow! Ow! Please let go!" I whined.

Jasper continued to pull me until we got back to my new favorite part of the school; I figured I'd be seeing a lot of this place.

Our siblings were waiting for us there and they all looked extremely pissed off. "Ow Jasper please let go!" I whined.

"What did I tell you would happen if you disrespected me?" He asked.

"Ow, I- I don't know please!"

"You better remember he said pulling a thin bendy stick off one of the trees. He let go of my ear and stood towering in front of me.

I shrank away from him fearfully. "Do you remember yet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"That's too bad." He pulled my jacket off and threw it to Rosalie. Then he grabbed my arm before bringing it down hard. It landed on my back and left a stinging line.

I yelped, "Ow, okay you said that you would show me what real discipline feels like, sir." I answered.

"Yet you had the nerve to tell me no," He brought it down again, and again, repeatedly.

"Ow! Okay I'm sorry! Please stop please!" I cried. He grabbed me by my ear again and led me inside just above the staircase was an empty maintenance room that was only used after school.

He led me in and found exactly what he needed, there was an old desk just like the ones we sat at during class. He picked me up and laid me down on it.

I tried struggling to get free but it was no use. "Emmett hold her." Jasper said when I wouldn't stop.

"No! Please don't do this!"

"Keep her quiet too."

"I'd love too." Emmett said. He held me in place pinning my shoulders to the table with his hands. As much as I tried to struggle I couldn't get free.

"Listen to me young lady, if you fight it will only be worse, you know this, so keep your mouth shut or their will be more consequences understood?" He asked.

"Y-yes sir." I answered.

"maybe this would work better." Rosalie said handing him a longer piece of wood. It didn't look like she got it from a tree though, what was that?

"That Sabrina is called a cane they use it in schools like these to punish the students who misbehave by spanking them." Edward explained.

"They're everywhere so it's not hard to walk into a room and get one." Rosalie said.

"You're not just going to get away with a spanking though, if you speak or try to move away you will get more." Jasper said, he started from the top of my back just under Emmett's hands and worked his way down making sure not to miss one centimeter of my body. I bit my lip and tried not to scream.

When he got to the under curve of my ass I couldn't take it anymore. "OW please stop, please, I'm so sorry that's enough please!" I cried.

"You just earned yourself five more at the end." He said, continuing downwards.

The next one hit me right at the top of my thighs and I started crying, "Ow!"

"Ten more at the end." Jasper said.

"I'm s-sorrryy it h-hurts so b-bad." I cried.

"Fifteen more." He said.

I whimpered.

"Twenty," He said, "No noises at all." He continued until he got just above the back of my knees.

"Last twenty, stay quiet." He said. I crossed my arms and cried into them. He landed the last twenty on my ass and the tops of my thighs.

"Now when you sit in class you will have no problem remembering to be respectful will you?" He asked. Was this a trap or was I able to talk?

"Answer me." He said landing another one extra hard.

"Ow! W-wait I w-wasn't s-sure if I w-was allowed t-to talk, and no sir, I'll b-be re-spect-f-ful." I cried.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" He asked.

"N-no sir p-please, I really w-wasn't sure!" I cried.

"When I ask you something you answer me whether I've told you to shut up or not because I'm speaking directly to you understand?" He asked.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good now let's go free time's almost over." He said. Emmett released me and picked me up, then stood me up on the floor.

"Fix her." Emmett told Rosalie and Alice. They immediately came to help.

Alice put my Jacket back on me and Rosalie let my hair down and pulled the dreaded brush out of her purse and then put my hair back up with the ribbon.

She wiped the remaining tears away and looked into my eyes, "No more crying okay?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Good girl." She reapplied the make-up to where it had been rubbed off or new spots appeared.

Luckily the socks were high enough and the skirt was low enough once Alice fixed it that no one could see the newly made stripes on my legs, and my jacket took care of my arms and back.

We all walked to the next class together and I kept my mouth shut. I was determined not to get into any more trouble today.


	8. Chapter 8

It was rough but I managed to make it through the rest of the school day. "Hurry up grab your stuff and let's go what's taking you so damn long?" Emmett asked clearly irritated.

"Right, sorry I'm trying." I answered throwing everything into the book bag I was given.

"Not hard enough." He huffed.

"Sorry sir." I shut the locker and swung the bag over my shoulder, running to catch up with them.

I was shoved into the jeep and right onto Edward's lap, "Oh um, sorry sir I didn't mean too…" I began.

My eyes grew wide when I looked up and his face was two inches from mine. I pulled back cautiously, "Our toy is eager to be played with isn't she?"

I blushed, "No it's not that, I just…"

"Shush, it's alright no need to be shy." He said. I whimpered and he slid his hands up under my shirt digging his nails in painfully. I moaned loudly and the other vampires snickered.

Alice pouted, "But it's too bad, I wonder if Carlisle will take our toy away because of how naughty she's been today."

"Where would he take me? He wouldn't put me in the cellar again would he? Please don't let him, please!" I begged frantically as I looked around for help from anyone.

"Shush, what father says happens, you wouldn't want to upset your master would you?" Edward asked playing with my hair.

I looked down thoughtfully and when I didn't answer Jasper jumped in, "That would be a very wrong move little lady. I advise that you don't do that."

"But the things I did today, you already punished me right? So I mean he wouldn't punish me again, would he?" I asked.

"It probably all depends on the mood he's in and your attitude of course." Rosalie replied.

"Yes sir… I mean ma'am." I answered.

She glared at me, "Sorry I didn't mean it honest, I'm just not completely used to everything yet."

"Well get used to it." She snapped.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

Edward repositioned me so that I was straddling his lap, the lower part of my legs curled sideways on the seats.

Emmett hit a speed bump making me squeal and grab Edward's shoulders for support. Just as I glanced up I saw Edward wink at the mirror sending Emmett a clear message, thanks.

I trembled as I once again realized how much control they had over me. Edward rubbed my back soothingly. I tried to pull away but his nails digging into my neck warning me not to.

He forced me forward and engulfed my lips with his own roughly pushing his tongue into my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to think that I was anywhere else but here.

But there was nowhere else to be. Or was it that there was just nowhere else I'd rather be? No that would make me extremely insane right? Well it's not like I'd been a lot of places before so it is okay that something like that… I mean that thought exactly crossed my mind.

I felt his lips gently curl up into a smile. He dug his nails further into the skin in my neck. Far enough that a normal human would be bleeding out and would have died in a matter of seconds.

But I couldn't tell if I was even bleeding at all yet. Still the tingling painful sensation shot through me and I moaned into the… was it really called a kiss if it was consensual? I wasn't sure but maybe next time it would be.

What am I thinking? Oh no, I'm thinking! Edward chuckled and had to pull away obviously hearing everything.

"Don't worry it's alright. You want to obey that's a very good thing, nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart." He said brushing my hair behind my ear.

I shivered again at his gentle touch. He could seriously hurt me if he wanted to, probably kill me in seconds. Would he even care if he did? I was just a plaything I had to remember that. I was disposable to him and our 'siblings.'

Still when he leaned in to kiss me again I tried to imagine this was real, that we actually love each other and this was all normal.

Soon my mind went foggy and I couldn't recall what I was supposed to remember. Surely it had to be something important, but it didn't matter now, all that mattered was the intensity of the kiss.

He broke away again and this time I caught myself whimpering with displeasure. He put his finger to my lips, "Shh… don't worry my little pet more will come soon enough, and you can count on that."

I shuttered with excitement. We got out of the car and I followed them into the house hiding behind Edward.

"How was school?" Carlisle asked.

"Sabrina got to play the naughty school girl today." Emmett chuckled.

Carlisle glared at me, "What did she do?" He waited impatiently as they filled him in on everything.

After hearing about my direct disobedience and interaction with Keith, his eyes grew darker than I'd ever seen them.

I shrieked and ran towards the stairs but he was in front of me by the time I got to the second step on the staircase. He pushed me backwards and I fell hitting the floor behind me hard.

He walked around me slowly and grabbed my arm pulling me backwards. I started struggling and screaming but it was no use. When he made it to the wall he yanked me up effortlessly and threw me into it pinning me there by my neck.

I gasped for air and struggled as much as I could but it didn't matter since he was a full vampire and many more years older than I am. The room started to get fuzzy but before I blacked out he spun around throwing me back down to the ground.

I coughed as the air refilled my chest and tried to roll off of my back but he pinned me down digging the hell of his foot into my chest bones.

"I won't ever hear anything about something like this ever again, will I?" He asked.

I whimpered and mustered up the strength to speak, "No master." I choked out.

He released me and once again yanked me up by my arm, "Go change, now."

I jogged up the steps as quickly as I could. When I got in our room I shut the door as quietly as possible and slid down the wall.

I was in a tremendous amount of pain and my whole body ached from the experience.

"That bad huh?" I jumped startled back into reality and then relief when I realized it was Seth.

"You're free." I whispered excitedly. A smirk crossed his lips and it was the first time I'd seen him actually smile.

"Yeah well I told you I could handle myself. No need to worry, it's a secret so don't tell them but I actually don't mind the cellar. I get to sleep whenever I want and they bring me meals. It's actually quite relaxing." He said.

"You're crazy." I told him.

"Not as crazy as you apparently, what did you do?" He asked looking me over, "Change while you tell me."

I nodded and was happy to get out of the uniform. He gasped when I took my shirt off and turned around, and I quickly remembered what happened.

Like a robot he moved towards me and slid his hand down my back gently. I winced and tried not to move away, but I couldn't help arching my back," Ow."

"You must have done something terrible to deserve this." He said.

"Oh trust me, it was." I answered. As I changed I went on to tell him the story about Keith. I slid a white lacy dress on as I talked.

When I turned around to see his reaction though, for once it wasn't pity.

"Why would you do something like that? Are you trying to prove that you're a whore or something?" He asked angrily.

I glared at him, "Why would you say…" I realized what I thought could be a damn good explanation, "You're jealous! That's why! Well no gentleman calls a lady a whore! He enjoyed it, and I enjoyed it right back. I would have let him do some pretty bad things to me right then, things you will never get a chance to do to any girl because you'll be stuck here forever!" I yelled.

He grabbed both of my arms and slammed me into the wall behind me. I expected him to say something but his eyes remained as cold and hard as his grip on me. I couldn't look him in the eyes so I stared at the floor tears quickly coming and threatening to fall at any second.

His grip released and I looked up to see his eyes softening just a bit before he pointed to the door, "Get out, your owners will be expecting you."


	9. Chapter 9

I slammed the door behind me, "Asshole," I muttered, knowing fully well that he could hear me.

I took a deep breath and cautiously made my way down the steps.

When I got to the bottom Esme whirled around the corner with a wooden spoon, "Young lady did you just slam that door?"

"No it wasn't me," I said quickly, staring at the possible weapon she was swinging around.

"Then who was it? The only other thing up there is..."Esme began.

I interrupted her before she could finish, "Exactly, it was Seth, I swear, not me!"

"Seth, get your ass down here!" She yelled.

I swallowed hard, I was angry with Seth, and I was pretty sure he wasn't too fond of me at the moment, but I didn't want to get him into trouble.

"Over here!" Edward called motioning me over to their group. I quickly obeyed ducking around Esme and trying to gain as much ground between myself and that staircase. "Sit back and watch the show," He said pulling me down onto his lap.

I was too short for my legs to reach the ground so I curled them up onto the couch, "That's right get comfortable."

"Coming," Seth called down quickly and made his way to stand in front of Esme.

I tried to look away but Edward wrapped his hand around my neck and held my chin up forcefully and whispered in my ear, "No, trust me my dear you're going to want to see this. That's why you lied isn't it?"

Damn mind reader knows everything. "That's right," He nipped playfully at my ear and I tried to pull away. His grip tightened, "Don't struggle; you'll only make me hurt you." He wrapped his free arm around my waste possessively.

Seth stopped a couple of feet away when he saw what Esme was holding. He looked back and forth between Esme and the spoon expectantly.

She crooked her finger motioning him forward. He looked brave but I could tell by the tension in the room that he wasn't feeling anywhere close to bravery.

I immediately felt guilty. "Do you think you can just go around slamming doors whenever you feel like it?" She asked.

A shocked expression met his face which quickly turned to realization, "But I…"

"No! You know the answer I want to hear don't you dare try to make up excuses." She warned.

I whimpered when Seth's eyes met mine with a look of pure hurt, and Edward chuckled.

"No ma'am, I am very sorry and I assure you it won't happen again." He answered obediently.

"You're attitude has gotten worse and worse since she got here! Just because our new slave is a girl that doesn't mean you have to show off for her!" Esme chastised.

I saw his face redden and I could feel mine heating up as well. "Aw look they're blushing." Emmett pointed out.

"Aw that's so cute!" Alice and Rose chimed in.

Edward growled in my ear, "Remember whose toy you are, if I ever find out that either of you…" He let the warning trail off.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Hold out your hands." Esme ordered.

Seth looked at her pleadingly.

"Do as I say!" She reprimanded.

"You tell him mom!" Emmett cheered.

"Yeah!" Edward chimed in.

"Shut up or both of you will be next." She warned.

I felt Edward sink deeper into the couch.

Seth shakily held out his hands.

She spun the spoon around and whacked the knuckles of his left hand hard. He gasped and I could see the tears forming in his eyes as the pain set in.

She took his other hand and another loud crack followed but he still held back the tears. He rubbed his hands together as she continued to speak, "Get back to your chores and you better feel grateful if I don't ask Carlisle to beat you before the night is out."

He cringed, "Y-yes ma'am."

"Aw look at the tough guy now; he's not so brave when he gets threatened with a beating." Jasper laughed.

I flinched at how casually he was able to use that word. I bet they wouldn't be able to if it was directed toward them.

"Actually all of us have received at least one beating from Carlisle ourselves." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Especially us guys, we have been on the receiving end of Carlisle's beatings loads of times." Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah but daddy's little angel over here has only received one once." Rosalie said pointing at Alice.

"Yeah well I know how to play my cards, and trust me once was more than enough for me. You'll figure that out during your first time Sabrina. Of course it's way more common for a slave to receive a beating then an angel like me." Alice smiled.

Carlisle laughed and I jumped off of Edwards lap fearfully, and fell onto the floor. Then all of them laughed. Carlisle walked towards me and I flinched. "Easy girl, I didn't mean to scare you but it was quite entertaining anyways." He held his hand out and I took it cautiously.

He pulled me up and forced me to look at him, "If we ever have another incident in school, you'll know all too well from firsthand experience how badly you don't want to piss me off."

"Y-yes master." I answered.

"What did you have that spoon for anyways mother?" Jasper asked.

"I was going to use it to make cookies for Alice's prom committee. Since she is heading it this year as it should be, I wanted to thank everyone who voted for her. I didn't get to it though… Sabrina." She said making her way over to me.

I stepped backwards instinctively as she held out the spoon, "You will finish the cookies for me, the recipe is on the counter, and don't burn them."

I nodded and took the spoon, "Come on I'll show you what to do really quickly."

I followed her into the kitchen, "Now pay attention because I will only tell you this once, and I hate repeating myself."

I listened carefully as she explained the instructions to me, "Right now your job is to do what they say but I expect this to get done, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Good."

I set the spoon down and followed her back out to the living room.

Carlisle's next sentence was directed towards his children, "You're mother and I, are going to feed, Jasper you're in charge."

"Bye daddy I love you!" Alice waved as they left.

"Now I got what you meant by that." I muttered.

"Watch it." She warned.

"I'm in charge, which means I get first turn with our toy now." Jasper said. He brushed the hair out of my face and smiled.

"Jasper, remember no marks on her face it makes it too hard to cover up!" Rosalie warned.

"I'm not an idiot, back off Rose." He growled.

I shivered against his touch. He pulled the dress up over my head, and slid my bra off next. I tried to cover myself up but he smacked my hand away roughly.

Then he pulled me closer and slid his hands down the silk panties, roughly grabbing me and forcing me forward so I could feel his denim pants against my body.

I tried not to make any noises but I couldn't help arching my back and gripping his shirt for support in this position, "Good girl, that's it."

He lightly dug his nails in and I couldn't refrain from moaning loudly into his chest. The feelings caused me both pain and pleasure in unison.

My thoughts went back to Keith, if we were ever actually together, no matter how rough he was with me, he could never physically harm me.

I am only half human; his nails could never penetrate my skin with all his effort. Jasper and the others, just the slightest touch could… I shivered.

"That's right, Keith could never do for you what we can." Edward chuckled.

"You might as well enjoy it, it's not like you have a choice sweetheart." Emmett said.

A rough squeeze brought my attention back to jasper as another moan escaped my mouth. I could feel the pain of that damned cane from earlier rekindled.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. His open neck… I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until… just a taste… I sunk my teeth in and felt the same warm feeling rush through me.

I saw a place that looked like a restaurant. Alice was spinning around on a stool at the counter and suddenly stopped and looked straight at me.

But I guess it wasn't actually me, this was Jasper's memory. She winked and I could feel the passion that thickened the air, leaving barely enough room to breathe.

The memory faded and Jasper was holding me back forcefully with one hand, "Did I give you permission to drink from me little lady?"

I looked around dazed and he snapped his fingers in my face, "Answer me when I speak to you."

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry sir."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to take back the blood that's rightfully mine, won't I?" He asked.

I gulped and suddenly remembered, "Wait!"

He smirked and looked at me, "What for?"

"You can do whatever you want to me…" I began.

He cut me off, "Of course I can, we all can."

"I know, that's not what I meant sir. You can do whatever you want with me, but won't you please tell me what your power is first?" I asked.

"You're a pretty smart girl aren't you?" He asked.

"Well no, not really, but I felt something… in your memory. It reminded me of Edward's ability to read minds. Do you have one too? What was that anyways? Why did Alice look at you like that? Why did you seem so confused?" I asked.

"Shush," He said putting his finger to my lips. I looked up at him wide-eyed and waited. "Curiosity killed the little half-vamp."

I jumped back taking his words as a threat, "What do you mean?"

The others chuckled, "There you go again."

"First off it's a phrase; just something people say when others ask lots of questions, but it's normally curiosity killed the cat." He explained.

"But why would you kill a cat?" I asked defensively.

They chuckled again, "It's just an expression, no one but creeps go around killing cats."

"That… and maybe stray dogs." Emmett chimed in.

"I can control emotions; it comes in handy when fights arise. Emotions feel stronger inside me then others as well." He explained.

"That explains the choking air." I whispered.

"Yes well me being a full vampire, I don't need air to survive so it never really posed as a problem to me, but when snoopy little half vamps try to experience my powers…"He started.

"I wasn't snooping!" I yelled.

His eyes grew dark and he growled, "Remember your place."

"Sorry I didn't mean it." I whispered averting my eyes.

"Alice's power is that she can see the future, so she already knew who I was. She was waiting for me there." He explained.

"That was when we were first joining the coven." He explained.

"Does anyone else have any powers?" I asked.

"No but Rosalie can be a super bitch sometimes." Edwards said earning himself laughter from his brothers, and a slap from both of his sisters.

"Ow okay easy, I was only kidding." He smirked.

They flipped him off jokingly and I smiled.

"Word of advice, don't ever copy that." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, definitely not." Alice agreed.

I nodded.

"Now then, I believe you owe me." Jasper said expectantly.

I tilted my head back and waited. I cringed but tried not to move as he sank his teeth in the bony are just below my collar bone. It stung and I whimpered but stayed as still as possible knowing that if I struggled in the least bit it would only increase the pain.

He only drank for a few seconds before letting go without even spilling a drop. Licking my lips, I found the remnants of blood. I looked at his neck which had already healed but dry blood lingered there.

"Why don't you guys… I mean… full vampires, see things when you drink?" I asked.

"Oh we do, you just have no control over it since you're a half." He said.

"Oh." I answered awkwardly.

"You've had enough time with our toy; let her get to the cookies." Alice complained.

"Okay dear." He set me down on my feet.

"Remember what Esme said, do not burn them." She reminded.

"Yes ma'am." I answered. I was actually pretty excited, I'd never cooked before, and it gave me some time away from them.

I mixed the ingredients with the spoon and turned the oven to the right temperature, then used the spoon to put blobs of it on the pans. I smiled; this was even more fun than I thought it'd be.

I waited until they looked done and took them out, without even burning them. Then I shut the oven off and cleaned up. I started piling them into the cookie jar when one of them broke.

Well a broken one wouldn't be good for Alice's committee. I should do her a favor and get rid of it. I picked up the jar and dug out the broken one. My sense of smell took over and I could feel my mouth watering.

I took a bite of it and the warm sweet taste of melted chocolate chips filled my mouth. I almost finished it when I heard Esme, "Did I give you permission to eat one?"

I jumped and dropped the jar. It smashed to pieces on the ground with a loud crash. She glared at me. "I… I'm sorry… I'll clean it up right away!" I said quickly grabbing the pieces. I jumped backwards as the pain seared through my palms.

Keith may not have been able to cut me, unless he used sharp porcelain shards against my skin. It wasn't a pleasant feeling either, it stung really badly, I should be used to this feeling by now.

"Did you hurt yourself?" She asked helping me up.

She rolled her eyes after smelling the blood, "Kids go outside, now!" She yelled.

I heard footsteps followed by a door slamming. She rifled through the drawers and I immediately remembered the spoon, "No, I'm sorry please! I didn't mean to break it, it was an accident!" I cried.

"Seth, come here!" Esme yelled.

He slid around the corner, "I was coming to find you right now ma'am."

"Never mind that, bring me a rag from the laundry, a clean one." She ordered. He caught the smell of blood and hurried to fetch the rag.

"Here!" He said urgently handing it to her.

"Carlisle got called into work so I'll have to deal with this myself." She spoke aloud.

She wrapped the rag around my hand and I shrieked, "Ow!"

Esme and I looked down and we both realized that there were porcelain shards stuck in my palms.

"Hold her hands while I go get the tweezers." Esme said.

I tried not to cry as he took my hands in his, "I'm sorry about your hands."

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry about yours."

"What do you mean," He started, "Oh yeah. Don't worry about it I probably deserved that for how I spoke to you."

"No you didn't, and you could have got beat too, and it would have all been because of me." I said guiltily.

"Don't worry about…" He tried.

"The wound will be healed in a minute, so I have to get the pieces out before they get stuck under the skin, unless you really want to feel pain when I have to hold you down and cut you again." She said.

"Yes ma'am, I'll try to stay still." I answered.

She grabbed the first piece and I bit my lip. When she pulled it out I started bleeding heavier.

After two more pieces in that hand, two shards in my right, and a few tears later it was finally over.

She had Seth wet the rag and he gently wiped the rest of the blood away. By the time he was done my hands were completely healed, "Thank you."

"Now Sabrina none of this would have happened if you hadn't of stole that cookie." Esme said picking up the wooden spoon.

"I know, and I'm really sorry about the jar too." I apologized.

"You should be, that was a gift from Emmett." She said.

Great… I didn't know that part, way to make things worse.

"Since you already got hurt, I'm going to go easy on you this time." Esme said.

"There's something else too." I said looking at Seth.

He shook his head and I could tell he wanted me to let it go, but the guilt was overtaking me.

"I was the one who slammed the door earlier, not Seth. I blamed him because I was angry with him, and I didn't want to get into trouble, and I'm very sorry that I lied." I admitted.

"Put your hands out." She said.

I sighed and flipped my hands over. She smacked both of my hands twice with the spoon. "Help her clean this up and then I want both of you in bed immediately.

I rubbed my hands as I seen him do and it took a lot of the pain away. "Here," He said handing me the broom.

He knelt down and held the dust pan as I swept up the pieces. He threw the pieces in the garbage and I set the broom down. When he turned around I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Selena we can't!" He whispered, clearly surprised.

"I know! I know! But just for a second, please!" I whispered back anxiously.

He sighed and hugged me back holding the back of my head soothingly. I took in as much of his scent as he could.

It was natural, engulfing, not some old or expensive cologne like Keith and the guys at school were, better. Much better, "You smell really nice," I mumbled.

"You do too." He complimented.

We heard everyone returning and quickly broke apart. They rushed into the kitchen, "Could you be any clumsier?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sorry sir." I said.

"Yeah well sorry doesn't buy Esme another cookie jar now does it?" Emmett asked.

"Or me new cookies since you went and broke them after throwing them on the floor!" Alice yelled.

"I didn't burn them." I whispered.

"What did you say to her?" Emmett asked stepping between Alice and me. I backed up until I reached the counter and I leaned up against it.

"I… I didn't burn the cookies." I whispered looking up at him innocently.

"Are you trying to be funny?" He asked dangerously.

"N…no… I just thought that… that you'd be proud of me for not burning them at least." I said looking down.

He raised his hand in the air and I flinched, waiting for the hit to come. But when I opened one eye Rosalie was holding onto Emmett's arm, "No I told you it's harder to cover up face marks. Calm down baby just let it go for tonight."

I watched Rosalie until she turned to look at me, "I suggest you go to bed… now!"

"Y-yes ma'am." I ducked around Emmett and scampered up the stairs behind Seth.

For some reason when we got upstairs we both couldn't stop laughing.

I shut the door behind us, "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You," Seth answered.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You're expressions, the innocent look about burning the cookies. The you peeked out when Emmett didn't hit you. Then when you ran, you just looked so funny." He said falling onto his bed.

"I thought you'd be proud that I didn't burn the cookies? That was the funniest thing I've heard in such a long time. I took all my strength not to crack up right there. I was just glad they didn't pay any attention to me." He said still laughing in between.

I started laughing at his impersonation of me, "I don't even sound… like… that."

"Yeah uh-huh, sure." He laughed impersonating me again.

"Uh you're such a jerk sometimes!" I joked.

He repeated me in a preppy girl voice and I couldn't stop laughing. That was the happiest I'd been in… well as long as I can remember.

"Shush… don't laugh so loudly, you're going to get us caught." Seth said.

"I'm trying!" I laughed.

He jumped off his bed and came over to mine, "Shush!" He laughed holding the blanket in front of my mouth. I couldn't help laughing harder, "Y-you're f-face looks s-so funny."

"Not as funny looking as yours." He said.

"Hey that was a cheap shot." I whined.

"It got you to calm down." He said.

I pushed him playfully, "Jerk."

"Jerk," He mimicked, "Goodnight Sabrina." He said tucking me in, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He answered brushing the hair out of my face and kissing me on the forehead.

I didn't know what to say.

"Are you speechless? I've never seen you keep your mouth shut before." He said, "It's actually quite cute on you. You should try it more often."

I blushed and he leaned down for another kiss, but this time it was aimed at my lips, "Wait!" I whispered.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to force you into anything. You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." He said pulling away from me.

I whimpered longingly and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He turned back and smiled, "Changed your mind?"

"No," I answered, and the sparkle in his eyes vanished as he tried to pull away but I was not letting him go, "I didn't because I wanted it from the beginning. Since I met you, whether you think that makes me a whore or not I don't care. You were the realest person in the room, and the handsomest, still slightly normal guy, that I'd ever seen."

He leaned in but I pushed him away again, "But Edward said that if he ever found out that we did anything… well he didn't really specify but I could tell, even not being a mind reader, that they weren't good things."

"So don't think about it." He said.

"It's really tempting, it is. But I can't hide anything from him. I'm just not strong enough." I said.

"Well you want this right?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"And I want it too. So screw Edward and the others. So what if they find out? What can they do over one, innocent kiss?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down. He placed his arms on the bed on either side of me. The first kiss was innocent, I can vouch for that. But the second, third… fourth, each one got longer and stronger, more passionate then the previous one, and it didn't stop there.

Even though all we did was kiss, I still woke up to him in the same bed as me, that part hadn't changed. I recalled that I wouldn't let him go.

I told him that I needed his comfort, and that he couldn't leave me, even if his bed was only a couple feet away. When we heard the knock on the door we jumped up quickly.

"No!" He whispered pushing me back down, "Pretend you're asleep."

After instructing me he answered the door, "Hello?" He asked groggily as he stretched. I laughed at how convincing he sounded.

"Get her up it's time for school." Esme said.

"Yes ma'am."


	10. Chapter 10

She left and he shut the door. I giggled, "Someone's done that before."

"It's actually gotten me out of trouble a few times, but other times they've seen through it or I've been punished for falling asleep when I'm supposed to be doing something. So the plan both works and backfires." He said.

"Are there any plans that work all the time?" I inquired.

He looked thoughtful as he strolled over to the bed, "None that I can recall."

I smiled at him and he pulled me up effortlessly, "You my dear have to go to school."

"But I don't want to." I whined.

"Too bad," He said nudging me towards the closet.

I pulled on my uniform and headed to Rosalie and Emmett's room. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard Emmett say, "Come in."

"What do you want?" He asked groggily.

"Rosalie told me to come here in the mornings so she could do my hair." I explained.

"Can't you do your own hair?" he asked crankily.

"Yes but I was told to…" I began.

"Knock it off Emmett, she's only following orders." Rosalie said pulling out a stool that was sitting in front of the mirror.

Rosalie brushed through my hair, once again taking pleasure in my pain, and sliding it up into a perfect bun, "You could easily get a job as a hairdresser."

"Are you trying to say that I should have to work and get a job?" She snapped.

"No ma'am, not at all, I was just trying to give you a compliment, honestly." I said.

"You're lucky I believe you or right now you'd be feeling how wonderful my wooden brush feels on your backside." She said.

I cringed and instantly relaxed when she set it down, "Don't slouch."

"Sorry ma'am." I answered sitting up once more.

She tied a ribbon into a bow around the bun and I smiled as it fell down around my shoulders.

Emmett was dressed and ready, "We have to get going."

I stood and tried to follow him. Rosalie held her arm out in front of me, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I looked around, "Um… I don't think so ma'am."

"I meant a little appreciation you little brat." She hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, thank you so much ma'am." I answered.

She rolled her eyes and shoved me towards the door, shutting the lights off, and pulling it shut behind her. I grabbed my bag and quickly followed them outside.

Edward sat me on his lap just as Emmett drove off. He was definitely speeding that was for sure and I found my body pressed up against Edward's chest, but I didn't dare to move. This vehicle should really have seatbelts.

"It does, but why should you use them when you have me to hold onto you, don't you trust me?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I whimpered in response but couldn't help admitting to myself that having his protection was definitely comforting.

We arrived on time once again, and placed our belongings in our lockers. I grabbed the supplies that I needed for my first couple classes and hung up my bag on the hook. Keith looked at me, and his expression told me two different things it was both longing to continue where we stopped yesterday and concern for what might've happened to me afterwards.

I tried to look away but I couldn't, he was the first to break eye contact when Edward glared him down. He shut his locker and put his hands in the air before walking away. I let out a breath of relief when Edward didn't follow him.

I disappointedly watched him go. Edward then turned his gaze to me and I stepped back in shock bumping into Emmett who growled at me, "Watch where the hell you're going."

But I was already too preoccupied with Edward to care, "I… I didn't do anything." I whispered anxiously shaking my head.

Without taking his glare of me he slammed his locker and mine, "This is your last and only warning, stay away from him." I nodded and Edward pushed me towards the classroom. I quickly made my way to the door where the teacher was waiting and welcoming everyone into his class.

I tried to walk into the class but he stopped me, "Miss Sabrina Cullen," He said pulling me by my arm, back outside to face him, "I believe you owe me something."

Damn it! There was so much going on yesterday that I completely forgot about the homework. He held out his hand waiting for me to give it to him. I scrambled through my stuff trying to find the right paper and quickly gave it to him.

Then I once again tried to get past him, "Sabrina."

I threw my head back in defeat and made my way back to him. I didn't know what to say so I just stared at the floor in silence.

"Why isn't even one of the questions I gave you a lot of extra time to finish done?" He asked.

"Well… I uh…" I began trying to form some type of lie.

But even for a human he was smart, "The truth Sabrina."

"I forgot sir." I answered meekly.

"Well maybe you are in need of something to remind you so that this doesn't happen again?" He asked.

I immediately realized the threat and looked at him pleadingly, "No please sir, I mean that won't be necessary because I promise it won't happen again."

"Fine I won't punish you this time, but I will make good on my promise to call your father and inform him about this incident." He said.

I immediately grew worried; I think I would rather have him punish me then Carlisle considering the circumstances. This man was definitely playing games with me, of course he knew that. Making me think I got another chance and then telling me he was going to call Carlisle.

But if he would have taken care of it himself I would have just gotten myself two punishments instead of one so I guess in a way that this isn't the completely worst way this could have gone.

"After class you will remain here with me. I will write you a pass for your next class." He instructed.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Good now go take your seat." He ordered.

I nodded and finally made my way inside without being stopped. At least he didn't give me the paper back to finish; I'd rather take one bad grade since I am already in trouble.

I slouched into my seat and sulked.

"You're really going to get it now." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I'm betting that Carlisle will give you your first beating tonight." Jasper said.

"Do you think he'll use his belt?" Edward asked.

"Are you kidding me, now way," Jasper said which made me feel relieved, "She's a slave girl so he won't go that easy on her, she's got a meeting with the strap coming tonight."

My relief was gone and I instantly felt nervous. Just thinking about their comments made me want to cry. I barely paid attention during the class as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Sabrina Cullen, do you remember what it means?" The teacher asked.

"What what means?" I asked, and my response was immediately followed with laughter.

He glared at me, "All of you be quiet, and Miss Cullen your father is definitely not going to be pleased with what I have to say."

I slouched even further into my seat. Great now everyone in the class knows I am in trouble. Oh well, it's not like it matters; I would never get a chance to be friends with them anyways. "Yeah the strap it is, for sure." Edward whispered.

I whimpered and tried to ignore everyone as he continued the class. The bell rang all too quickly and now it was time. My siblings along with the other classmates left as I made my way to the front desk.

"What is your father's number?" He asked. I quickly recited the house number, "But he's probably at work at the hospital."

"Do you know his work number?" He asked. I slowly recited that one, now there was definitely no way out of this. But maybe Carlisle wouldn't pick up at all?

"Hello?" I heard on the other end. Of course that would be my luck. At least my hearing is letting me hear Carlisle as well.

"Hi this is Mr. Lockwood, the science teacher of your children this year, and I am sorry to call you at work but I need to speak with you about your daughter Sabrina." He said.

"It's fine, you can call me anytime." He said.

"Okay that is good to know because I think I know already that Sabrina is going to be a problem student. She refused to finish her work yesterday but since it was her first day I decided to be lenient and give her until this morning to finish it however she has once again refused. Then today she did not pay attention during class at all which became apparent when I called on her and she couldn't even tell me what the question I asked her was. I have decided to let you solely take care of her punishment this time but next time I won't go so easy on her Mr. Cullen." He said.

I shuffled back and forth nervously as I listened to the conversation.

"I understand completely Mr. Lockwood, and I will definitely do my best to ensure that there won't be a next time, and that she won't become a problem student. I am sorry that she has disrupted your class as well. She will be dealt with." He assured.

"Unfortunately I will have to give her and F for this assignment due to the fact that she did all the questions but the critical thinking. So she did take the time to copy the answers out of the book but anyone can do that. I grade my students mostly on the critical questions and would have given her at least a B if she would have attempted it, but since she didn't I have to take into consideration that it is now late therefore she will receive a zero as her first grade this year that leaves her with an F currently in my class." He reported.

"She will definitely be bringing that grade up. I will help her as much as I can with her homework from now on, and I am very disappointed that she didn't come to me or her siblings or mother to begin with. That and she didn't even tell us she had any homework at all. This will not happen again." Carlisle said.

"Well thank you for your support, and here she is so that you can speak with her yourself." He said.

I took the phone from him and slowly held it up to my ear, "I'm here."

"Did you hear everything I told him?" He asked.

"Yes m…" I didn't know what to say since I was pretty sure that most normal students didn't call their father's master.

"Sir," He said quickly.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Do you remember what I said you would receive last night if there was an incident at school?" He asked.

I shivered, "Y-yes sir, I remember."

"When you get home I want you to not move from the living room until I get there tonight, do you understand me?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Good, apologize to him for your horrible behavior." He instructed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lockwood for my horrible behavior." I apologized. He nodded in response.

"Now young lady I suggest you get to your next class, you pay attention, and you don't cause any more problems." He said.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Good, I'll see you at home, goodbye." He said.

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone and turned back to the teacher. He pointed to my things where a pass sat on top. I nodded and took my stuff to my locker since I had time now.

After putting the supplies I no longer needed away I made my way to a staircase and let myself cry momentarily. I wish that I could just get through one day without doing something wrong. I wiped my eyes quickly and made my way to the next class.

"How nice of you to join us Sabrina," The teacher said.

I handed her the pass and waited until she nodded before quickly taking my seat. This was going to be another long day.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay so this chapter went a totally different direction then I originally planned, but I love how it's turning out and thought this story was in dire need of a light chapter, definitely some dramatic twists and fun and loving changes, content warning: non-disciplinary spanking (Sort-of) it's sexual, and lots more that I don't want to spoil! Lot of reviews please!

It actually turned out that I was very wrong. It was indeed a very short day. I found out that when you are trying to avoid something and prolong time it tends to slip through your fingers faster than water.

But at least there were no other incidents for anyone to report. Seth greeted us when we walked through the door, "How was your day at school young masters?"

They all mumbled various responses and headed away to change, leaving Seth and I alone in the living room, "Great you're home I could really use your help with…"

I cut him off, "I'm sorry but I can't, I have orders to remain in the living room until Master Carlisle returns from work."

He looked at me questioningly, "Why what did you do?"

"I got into trouble at school for not paying attention and not doing my homework last night," I answered.

"Why didn't you do your homework?" He asked.

"I forgot." I mumbled.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but that excuse is never going to fly in this house." He responded.

I sighed.

"Don't you have work to do?" Edward asked causing both of us to jump.

"Yes Sir, my apologies." He answered.

Edward just scowled at him as he walked away, "I'm starting to think two slaves are too many."

I cringed away from him but he wrapped his arms around me, "Shush dear it's okay you have nothing to worry over because you're my favorite," he said smirking and petting my head like I'm a dog.

"That's all you are to me, my pet, so you better not disappoint me, because trust me there are way worse thing I can do to you than a mere beating." He warned.

"What did you mean about two being too many?" I asked.

"I'm just toying with you, we can never get rid of Seth, if we kill him he just comes back as a full vampire, well I guess we could trade him but we have way to much fun dealing with him ourselves." He said.

"Why do you care so much about Seth," He asked, "Maybe instead you should care more about me." he purred before nipping the bottom of my ear.

I whimpered but he wouldn't stop and when I tried to pull away the playfulness gesture turned into a painful one, "Ow, please."

"Beg me." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Beg me to stop, my pet." He said.

"Please stop." I whined.

"That's not begging," He muttered through his teeth which clamped down a little harder and I could smell my blood as it escaped.

"Please stop sir, please, it hurts, please!" The pain faded and transformed into pleasure as he playfully licked the blood away.

"Let's have a little fun shall we?" He asked.

"I can't leave the living room," I tried.

"That's alright, there are plenty of things we can do in here, and don't you remember the last time?" He asked.

"Y-yes but, can't I just, I mean, wait by myself?" I asked.

He glared at me and pushed me backwards onto the floor, "Never tell me what's going to happen, I make the decisions!"

I nodded, "Yes Sir."

He threw his arms in the air, "Well now you've gone and ruined the mood haven't you? I was feeling generous and was going to allow you to enjoy this too but now I think I'll just take what I want by force."

He joined me on the floor and grabbed the back of my hair tugging it back and I moaned, "That's the kind of noises I want to hear, I'm sick of all this talking bullshit."

He kissed me forcefully and I struggled to get away but he kept me pushed forward with his right hand which remained in my hair. The nails of his left hand trailed painfully down my neck, and then my ribs, until his hand stopped at the beginning of my waist.

He held me momentarily before digging his sharp claws into my skin, I moaned again and he dug his nails in further satisfied with the first response. I couldn't hold back the tears that fell as the sharp pain increased.

I used all of my strength to shove him away from me, He looked at me fiercely, "Now look what you've done! You wasted the blood, and now it's all over the damn floor!"

"I, I'm sorry I didn't mean too, i-it hurt." I answered.

"You've probably ruined this shirt too." He said tugging it off.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me sir." I answered.

He smirked, "Oh so is that how you want to play?"

"I don't understand." I replied.

"Don't act innocent now, you can be the naughty school girl, and I'll be your professor." He said.

"I…" I had no clue what to say.

"Okay so maybe this wasn't completely your idea, but the good ideas never are yours are they?" He asked.

"No sir, I guess not." I answered, and I didn't know why but the idea actually made me feel a little aroused, and if it would keep me out of any real trouble, and keep him happy, then why shouldn't I play along with it?

"That's the spirit." He answered.

I smiled at his approval waiting for instructions.

"Okay so I just caught you trying to steal money from my desk, and action." He said.

We were both on our hands and knees now staring at each other, and I was completely clueless of what I was supposed to do.

"Okay fine I'll start and you follow my lead." He said.

"What do you think you are doing with my money?" He asked.

I blushed and remained silent, "You as my toy wouldn't want to let me down by making me bored right?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, okay this was just for fun, and maybe I could enjoy it too, especially since I couldn't help what I felt between my legs right now, I was definitely turned on.

"I… I was just… making sure no one stole it." I answered Edward's character.

"You are a very bad liar Miss Cullen; you were trying to steal it yourself weren't you?" He asked.

"I guess you caught me." I answered smiling back at him and playfully stepping closer so that our mouths almost touched.

"You are a very naught girl Miss Cullen, and do you know what happens to naughty girls?" He asked.

"What?" I purred leaning in closer.

"Naughty girls get spanked." He said.

I immediately felt scared again and backed up, "No Sabrina don't worry, it's not like a beating, it's just for fun, I promise you it won't hurt a lot as long as you keep playing," Edward reassured me.

I hesitantly moved back to my position and couldn't help the excited feeling I had mixed with the nervousness, and the arousal.

He sat down cross-legged and surprisingly gently pulled me over his lap. He rubbed my ass soothingly before flipping up my skirt and pulling down my panties. I would have been extremely embarrassed if anyone had witnessed this but it was like Edward and I were in our own little world.

He gave my ass a light smack and I was surprised when I replied, "harder, please sir."

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Edward's beam of approval, "As you wish."

The next smack that followed was sharper than the last but I knew it was nowhere near his full force; Edward actually wasn't trying to hurt me for once.

Another slap followed and I moaned, "Again, please sir, I've been really bad."

Just saying these words out loud turned me on. He landed a few more slaps as I moaned with pleasure, "That's what I want to hear."

I smiled and moaned again as another slap landed, "Have you had enough yet?" He asked.

"Oh Edward, I mean sir, please, please take me?" I asked.

He smiled and flipped me up and kissed me neck, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I thought about it, I am a virgin, mainly because there was nothing good to choose from at the hellhole of a place I used to live in. But I couldn't think of a time that I've ever felt this aroused by anyone, and I couldn't even recall a time that I'd ever wanted anything this badly.

But he's actually giving me the choice? HE's not forcing me to take what he wants like he said he would?

"No, I may be cruel at times but I will not take your virginity away without your consent, which is way too low." He said.

"Y-yes,  
>this is definitely what I want." I smiled and he smiled back at me.<p>

He laid me gently on the floor and quickly pulled my panties the rest of the way off, leaving no time for second thought, but it didn't matter because I had none. I giggled as he carried me up to his room, "Sorry Carlisle but there are some things even I won't do in the living room."

I laughed and he dropped me onto the bed and I waited as he tried to step out of his pants but ended up tripping and laughing as he laid on the floor with his pants around his ankles. We both couldn't stop laughing and burst out loud as we gave up on trying to be quiet.

Neither of us cared anymore, I leapt down off the bed and helped him to pull his pants the rest of the way off, "Thank you."

I was shocked that he had actually said those words to me, "Yeah it's a surprise to me too, and this might surprise you as well." He said as he pulled off his boxers and picked me up and onto the bed again, "I'm a virgin too."

I smiled and we kissed again, "Wait what about condoms?"

He laughed, "I am dead, and you are half dead, babies aren't an issue Sabrina."

"Well that makes things easier," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again.

His hands slid down to my waste where my previous wound had already healed up and he slowly slid himself inside me, I gasped and clutched him tighter quickly returning to the kiss which became more passionate and powerful than before.

He slid himself out and back in again and again and each time became quicker than the last until it was constant and synchronized with our kissing. I moaned into the kiss which I knew he loved and for what seemed like a short while compared to everything else I've gone through, life was perfect.

Or afterlife? Or whatever you wanted to call this period of time, everything around us was perfect. We both finished at the same time and Edward now lay beside me playing with my hair, which I found way more affectionate then the usual pulling, as I spooned him.

I fell asleep quickly after that but Edward woke me up by rubbing my arm that crossed over his beautifully carved chest he still remained in the exact spot that he was in when I fell asleep, "Hey," he whispered softly, "I'm glad you think my chest is beautifully carved and all," He paused to watch me blush and I buried my face in his chest, "but Carlisle is home."

I stiffened, "Why can't we stay like this forever? Do I have to go? Oh no he's going to be pissed that I left the living room!" I said frantically.

He slapped my face, not as hard as usual, but enough to get my full attention, "Watch your mouth, and yes you have to go but I'm going to go with you, and no you won't be in trouble for leaving the living room, but I suggest you hurry up and get dressed, so that we don't keep him waiting."

He was dressed in a minute and even though I'm not as fast as him I was ready quickly too. He picked me up again and carried me down the steps, "You! Why did you leave the liv…" Carlisle began and I cringed away clutching onto Edward for dear life, and trying to hide inside him.

"Calm down father, I knew she wasn't allowed to leave the living room, but I gave her permission, and I needed her upstairs." He said standing me upright.

Carlisle nodded in understanding, "Okay son," He looked towards me, "You have no clue how lucky you are."

Actually I think I have a pretty good idea after today I thought and saw Edward smile, "Just go easy on her father, she's had a very long day, and I'm sure she's exhausted."

I blushed deeply and stared at the floor, "Well it's at least good to know that she's not doing completely terrible here, and someone's gotten some good use out of her."

I could feel my face redden even further, "Some very good use, trust us you would not believe how much." Jasper said as he and the rest of our 'siblings' descended the stairs.

I was pretty sure I was about to die of embarrassment when Emmett saved me by saying, "And how cute little Eddie finally lost his v-card."

I tried to hold in my laughter but I couldn't help it and Edward gazed at me seductively, "Maybe next time I shouldn't be so gentle?"

AN: Lots of reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

My heart skipped a beat at his half threat, not knowing whether that could be fun or if it would go to far. I let the corners of my mouth turn up and my eyes do the talking giving him a mischievous look.

Alice giggled, "Someone's getting cocky."

"Well we can't have that can we?" Emmett asked, as he slowly advanced towards me.

"Not now that's enough, You all had your chance to play, and you will have plenty of more chances, when we are done, Sabrina and I have a prior engagement to attend to," Carlisle spoke.

Emmett and Edward immediately backed off giving me some space to breathe.

"Shall we?" Carlisle motioned towards the steps. I nodded and followed him. We past Seth along the way and his blue eyes looked so much deeper than I'd remembered, There was an emptiness and sadness to them that I hadn't witnessed before. I immediately was consumed by my guilt. Was that my fault? Did he look that way because of me? I hoped that I'd get a chance to speak with him soon.

When Carlisle cleared his throat I was rushed back into the present all to quickly. I wasn't sure exactly what was in store for me but I knew it had to be something horrible. I sighed and remembered Seth's blue eyes, maybe I did deserve his, whatever it was to be.

"Before we begin would you like to explain to me why you blatantly disobeyed a teacher?" Carlisle asked.

"It wasn't blatant!" Carlisle eyes grew hard as he stepped towards me. I took a step back and continued, careful this time to keep a respectful tone, "It wasn't on purpose, your mate," I hoped I was using the correct term for her, I'd heard them use before, "She sent me to bed last night before I could do it."

"I see," Carlisle said, "And you wouldn't be lying to me to save your ass would you Sabrina?"

"Not lying exactly, I could never lie to you…" I answered.

"Well you are right about that, remember I am a lot older than you, and I have exceeded way more than my fair share of parenting over the years, now I want the complete truth as to why it was not done," He said.

"Honestly," I took a deep breath, "I forgot or I would have done it, there was just so much going on and I'm not used to any of this yet, and it's definitely overwhelming, but I'm sorry and I really didn't mean to…" I rambled.

He cut me off, "Hush young girl, you do have much to learn, but that is not an excuse, neither is your forgetfulness, I will let you off easy this time, but next time you wont be so lucky, and immediately after this I expect you to go straight to your room and finish the work you were assigned, understand?"

"Yes Sir," I answered.

"Good, now reach into that ottoman behind you and grab what's laying on top," He said.

I nodded and picked something up, I wasn't sure what it was but I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to like it."

He took it from me, "This is called a strap, I want you to bend your body over the desk and stay there until I tell you otherwise.

I nodded, I was breathing slowly but my heart was racing faster then it ever had before. I got into position and without a word Carlisle raised the strap and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. I heard a swish and then I cried out as I felt the searing stinging pain, "Ow! Please not so hard, please!"

"I'm not even using half of my strength, and it wouldn't be a very good punishment if it didn't hurt Sabrina," Carlisle said.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I buried my face in my arms trying to hide, imagining myself anywhere else but here, another swish and a smack and I jumped and began to cry harder. Three more followed exactly the same way, and just as I was beginning to wonder how long this torment would last I felt his arm rubbing my back, "Come on Sabrina, I told you I'd go easy on you and I did, there's no reason for you to be crying so much."

I wiped my eyes and stood up straight, and couldn't help the words that came next from my stupid mouth, "Is it over already?"

Carlisle looked socked, "Well if you prefer that I continue then by all means, bend back down."

"No wait!" I shouted frantically, "I… I didn't mean it like that I just didn't expect it to end so s-soon."

"You should be grateful for that," He said.

"I am, definitely, I swear," I wiped my eyes again , "I'm so sorry, and I won't forget again, I promise."

"You better not, because me letting you off as easy as I just did, won't happen gain either, now go before I change my mind," He said pointing at the door.

"Thank you," I nodded and quickly escaped while I still had the chance. When I shut the door behind me I rubbed my skirt trying to take the sting away, it hurt for sure, but it wasn't as bad as I'd been expecting all day and I was relieved for it to finally be over. Note to self, don't piss Carlisle off any time soon, I was not looking forward to the next 'engagement' we would be having.

I was glad that I'd been instructed to return to my room, especially when I opened the door and saw Seth lying on the bed. He rolled over onto his side and faced the wall.

I shut the door behind me and stopped unsure of what my next move should be. Did I just leave him alone? Should I wait for him to speak first? Judging by his movement I didn't think that would be likely. I thought about doing my homework first so I grabbed my schoolbag which was waiting for me on my bed but then I stopped/ I couldn't just act like nothing had happened. I wanted Seth and I to become friends, I thought we were. Why do all men have to be so difficult, why can't they just explain how they feel with words like women?

I sighed and brushed my hair behind my ear and then made my way over to his bed. But before I could say anything he spoke, "What do you want?"

"I… I'm not sure actually…" That was a good question. One that took me by surprise and threw me off. What did I want? I once again doubted whether I should speak to him at all, and he once again spoke first.

"Go away then," He huffed.

"Seth please, I thought…"

He spun around and into a sitting position on the bed, "You thought what Sabrina?"

"I thought that we were friends, and you're smart maybe you could help me with this homework?" I tried.

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously, why would I help you with anything?" Well I should have known, not after what I've done to him. Wait a second 'what I did to him'? I didn't do anything to him, him and I weren't in a relationship or anything, it's not like I cheated, why the hell should I be feeling guilty at all?

"What has gotten into you?" I asked him.

"Me, more like you, but instead of the what it's a WHO isn't it… who has gotten into you Sabrina?"

I glared at him, "That is so unfair, and why do you even care, it's not like we were together or anything," I started and I saw that same sadness return to those blue eyes. I wanted to jump into his lap, stroke his beautiful dirty blonde hair in between my fingers, and beg him for the forgiveness that I longed for in any way that I could. Wait what the hell was I thinking? I just had sex for the first time with a fucking vampire, the same one who warned me that if Seth and I ever... I shuddered but Seth didn't seem to notice.

"I know that we aren't obviously, but I thought you cared about me a little more than this, hell I thought you cared about yourself more than this. You just gave yourself to him Sabrina, there is no turning back from that now, and if there was even the slightest bit of passion or care or lust or whatever the hell you want to call it between us you ruined that. You ruined everything we had of that."

I froze and began to get defensive, "What do you mean by caring more about myself, so what, I did it, I gave myself to a man and I enjoyed it too, is that a crime now or something?"

He stood up and started pacing around the room, brushing his fingers angrily through his tangled hair, "Are you really that… that…"

"That what? Am I really that what?" I asked, with my hands on my hips.

"Stupid, blind, idiotic, daft, go ahead choose one, any word you would like! Or do you just not care huh?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" I argued.

"Well then I'm going to pick for you, stupid, you are really fucking stupid! I have work to do!" He rushed out of the room angrily, and all I wanted to do is scream all of my frustration away.

What the hell had he been talking about? Damn it why can't he just be upfront with me! About a minute later when I was just cooling down I heard a knock and expected it to be Seth again. I sighed and opened the door, "Why are you kno… oh…"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Edward asked letting himself in.

"O-of course but why are you…?" I let the question trail off.

"Well," He said coming towards me and sliding his hand up through the bottom of my shirt, "I thought that we could…"

I pushed his hands away, "I'm sorry but I can't, not right now, I'm really not in the…" I began.

"I didn't ask you what you were in the mood for did I? I told you what I wanted," He pulled me forward by my waist, and spoke in my ear, "and now you're going to give it to me."

'Edward I… ow!" I clutched my face where he had just slapped me.

"You do not address me by my name, I am 'Sir' remember?" He asked, "And you will do as I say."

"But I thought… You said…" I remembered what he said about not taking it from me.

He laughed, "No you stupid girl, I told you that I would not take your virginity from you, that I'd give you that choice, I said nothing about what would happen after. You are mine now, so you might as well enjoy it."

I pushed him away and when he glared angrily I acted quickly and grabbed my schoolbag, "Your father told me that I had to do my homework."

He growled and then smiled, "Fine, I'll be waiting."

He took my neck in his hand and forcefully kissed me before leaving. When he shut the door I threw the bag down and sat on the bed, tucked my legs into my body, and tried my best not to cry, as a million questions flooded over me. How could I have missed that? That's what Seth had meant. Was Seth ever going to forgive me? Would I ever forgive myself? What was going to happen to me now?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Review please! Extra long chap to make up for the time you all spent waiting Hope you like!**

Seth returned a few minutes later after I had calmed down and was just finishing my homework. I wasn't sure why Carlisle was making me do this in the first place. The teacher already said that I would receive a zero. But I had welcomed the distraction. I left the books out hoping that if Edward returned I could use the same excuse I had used before. Unfortunately I knew that wouldn't stop him forever. But what choice did I have? I planned on taking things one step at a time.

Unfortunately step one had just returned, "Seth I'm sorry." I watched as Seth rolled his eyes and took off his shirt disposing it in our hamper. He really is beautiful... He remained silent as he climbed into his bed, and flopped the comforter over his head. I have to make him talk to me. I have to apologize. He is the only one I can count on, and I can talk to. I need him. I crawled out of my bed and made my way over to his bed. He pulled his comforter down to his shoulders but he didn't move.

I kneeled on the floor and began to speak, "Seth I really am sorry. You were right about everything. About him, about me... I am so stupid and naive Seth and I'm sorry. Please speak to me Seth. I need you. You understand things that I do not, and I need your help. Seth please, I can't do this without you. Please answer me." When he didn't respond after a moment I stood and leaned over his bed giving him a light kiss on the side of his forehead since he was still facing the wall. I felt him tense but he made no effort to move or speak.

"Good night Seth," I whispered before going back to my side. I shut the light off and crawled into bed. I was both physically and mentally drained. I couldn't help the silent tears that streamed down my face as I drifted off to sleep. What had I done?

"Sabrina, Sabrina wake up," Seth called.

"Huh?" I asked yawning and stretching. Then my eyes open wide and excited, "You spoke to me!"

"Only because I have to, get up and get ready. Master wants to see you," Seth informed me.

"Uh...um Thank you," I stammered disappointed. I stood and looked at the clock, "Why so early?"

"Because you have to shower, I don't want to share a room with someone who reeks," Seth said. I normally would have complained and tried to go back to sleep but I was in the process of trying to get back on Seth's good side. Plus a shower sounded amazing.

I grabbed a towel, which was white, "They really are obsessed with white."

"Uniformity," Seth answered. I sighed.

"Thank you for waking me up, and I know I have said this a lot now but I am going to keep saying it until you forgive me... I..."

"Go shower Sabrina, now," Seth ordered.

I cringed and had to blink back tears at his strict tone. I did not argue or try again but I was able to choke out a "Yes Sir," before I turned to enter our shared bathroom. I turned the water to the hottest setting and waited for it to heat up before getting in. The water felt soothing and warm against my skin. I wanted to stay there forever and avoid everything. When I was done I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out. I caught a glimpse of the girl standing in the mirror and it took me by surprise.

There I was; clean and scrape free. I looked down at my wrists and realized that the scars were all gone now. I guess they just took longer to heal. But there was more of a difference than that. I looked strong. I wasn't weak, and pitiful anymore. I narrowed my eyes at my reflection. How could this be? My body had changed but my emotions had stayed behind. I nodded knowing now what I had to do. I was letting my emotions control me and bring me down. I'm done being that weakling that I was before. I am ready to fight. There has to be a way around all of this. I just have to be smart about it, strategic. I can do this. I still have no clue how... I shook my head and sighed. My eyes still looked a little Puffy. No more crying. I am so sick of crying all I've ever done is cry.

I walked out into our room and pulled on my underwear before removing the towel and using it to dry my hair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth watching me. I smirked. What now? I twisted my body and glanced at him behind me. He sighed and motioned for me to come. I didn't have to be told twice. I quickly went. He patted the bed beside him and I sat cross-legged on the bed facing him. I tilted my head down and he took the towel in both hands and began drying my hair in soothing repetitive motions.

We sat there silently for a few moments and then he pulled the towel away. I peered up at him through the strands of hair that now hid my face, "I'm Sor..."

"I forgive you," Seth interrupted, "Look, whether we like it or not we are the only real family each other has. So yeah, I may get extremely pissed at you, and I may lash out, and we may fight. But I will be here to protect you Sabrina, as much as I can anyways. I will be here for you, always."

I smiled happily and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly, "Thank you, and I will try to cause you as little trouble as possible and not give you any reason to be angry with me. I will be here for you too, always."

He smiled, "Alright get moving." He gave me a light swat as I moved to grab my clothes.

I pulled the skirt and socks on and slid the shirt over my head once more, "At least this has a little bit of color to it, grey and red."

"Thanks for letting me know that vital bit of information. I would have never figured it out on my own," Seth mocked me.

I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him as I grabbed my bag and left. I knocked on the door to Carlisle's study but there was no answer. Sighing I made my way towards the staircase but stopped abruptly when Edward exited his room. I could see the light coming from under Rosalie and Emmett's door and I quickly knocked.

"Come in," Rosalie answered and I gratefully did, "Very nice, have a seat."

"Yes ma'am," I answered sitting on a stool in front of a large mirror. This time I observed as she brushed through my hair and tied it into the usual red ribbon. I tilted my head both ways and smiled, "Thank you ma'am."

She grasped my chin in her hand and I was surprised by the lightness of her touch. She too tilted my head to both sides, "Very good. No need for make up either. You may go."

I nodded, hopped off the stool, and ran down the steps in search of Carlisle. Unfortunately Edward found me first. I was pinned to the wall and he put both hands on either side by my face. I was trapped. I leaned back and stared at the floor beside me nervously. What was I supposed to do... or say... "Um Master is waiting for me."

"This won't take long," Edward evaded, "Why have you been avoiding me?" I cringed away from him. He slowly slid his hand up my neck and into my hair. He played with it momentarily twirling it around in his fingers and then he pulled back. I lifted my face in response and he kissed me forcefully. My head went fuzzy, what was I doing? No! I had to push him away! I took him by surprise when I shoved him and tried to run. But he quickly bounced back and there I was up against the wall again.

I flinched waiting for the hit that never came. Instead he leaned into my neck softly and began to drink. My back arched in pure pleasure and I smiled in defeat. Defeat? Why was I struggling again? This felt like pure blissful pleasure and I found myself giving into the urge.

He gripped my waist tightly and pulled me in towards his body. Then it stopped. I whimpered and just as I began to recollect my thoughts he kissed me. He slid his tongue into my mouth which I gladly opened and I could taste the warm, deliciously sweet blood. I kissed back and he once again pulled away. He smiled at what I was sure was a look of agony and disappointment.

He brushed his hand up against my cheek, and once again I scrambled to try to regain my thoughts. But he interrupted me before I got very far, "Shhh don't think it's too distracting for both of us... You don't need to think about anything. Just drink."

He lifted me off the ground cradling me close, and offered me his neck. I instantly obeyed. The warm blood washed through my veins and the urgent lust returned. I saw an image of us lying together in a sunny field and gazing at the sky. The picture was far away and blurry and as I began to get closer to it I realized something. The girl with him wasn't me. Who was she? She had long brown hair and big brown eyes, her skin was pale but... she was... human? They looked so happy...I quickly pushed away defiantly and ran. That wasn't us. That would never be us. I was just a toy, a replacement! This girl... he loved her. I instantly felt remorse for my actions and pity for the girl. Where was she now?

I took my chance and immediately stopped drinking and shoved myself out of his arms. Edward yelled after me angrily but I bolted towards Carlisle and hid behind him just as Edward appeared around the corner. Carlisle grabbed my wrist with one hand and I was surprised when he used his other hand to stop Edward from trying to grab me.

Edward looked at his father with rage in his eyes. Carlisle let go of me and I gasped when he slapped his son across the face. Edward immediately snapped out of it and looked contrite. His entire focus was now on his father, "I'm sorry Sir."

Carlisle nodded, "You better be careful. If I see even a hint of the disrespect that you just showed me then you will find yourself in my study before the day is out, understood?"

Edward actually shuffled his feet nervously and mumbled, "Yes Sir, 'm sorry."

"Good. Now would you calmly explain to me what is going on?" Carlisle questioned.

"She shoved me and ran away from me, and then I called her but she didn't rreturn so I chased after her," Edward explained.

Carlisle once again grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward forcefully so that I was standing right in front of him, "Is this true Sabrina?"

"Yes but..." Carlisle grabbed my collar and pulled me forward, "Wait! Master please let me explain!"

"Explain what? How after almost a week now you still continue to defy us?"

"Master please just listen to me please," I begged.

"You have one minute," he said releasing me, "and if I don't like what I hear, you and I, will be taking this to the study." One minute? What was I supposed to say?

I panicked and words started springing from my mouth. I didn't have timeto think, "He was trying to, there was a girl. I saw her she was human, and they were happy. I didn't want to," tears sprang to my eyes before I could stop them, "please just... I can't... You told me I would have to follow orders. You didn't tell me I would have to... That I would be forced to..."

I dropped to to my knees and cried, it was all I could do. I couldn't escape they were to fast. I couldn't fight they were to strong.

"Aw Rosalie you had to take too long getting ready, we missed the show," Emmett said.

"Be quiet Emmett," Carlisle warned, and Emmett immediately went quiet.

Jasper and Alice arrived next, "What's going on?"

"Yeah daddy is something wrong?"

Carlisle grabbed my arm and yanked me up, "P-please don't. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," Carlisle warned

I nodded, "Yes master."

He brushed my hair away and I flinched and continued to cry, "Stop crying now. Compose yourself. This is not the same girl I chose. Jasper assist her."

I looked at Jasper and immediately felt a calm feeling wash over me. I took a few deep breaths and managed to stop crying, "Thank you Sir."

"Good girl," Carlisle said before turning to every one else, "From now on no one will use Sabrina for intercourse against her will, understood?"

They all answered with a "Yes Sir." I glanced at Edward thoughtfully wondering how he felt about this.

He waved me off, "Whatever you aren't worth my time anyways."

I glared at him and clenched my teeth and fists angrily. That's not what you said last night.

He whirled around and tried to grab me but Carlisle once again stood between us. I gratefully hid behind him.

"That's enough," Carlisle said.

"You didn't hear her thoughts," Edwards growled.

"It's one thing to think about something, It's another to act on those thoughts. Block them out," Carlisle instructed.

Edward sighed, "We are going to be late go grab your things."

I looked to Carlisle for confirmation and he nodded, "I wanted to make sure you did the homework so bring it here."

I sprinted to the room and grabbed my bag, "I'll explain later." I started throwing everything inside besides the homework.

Seth was reading an old book, "No need. I was working in the living room. I heard everything. Be careful, and have a good day at school."

I nodded, "Yes Seth." I sprinted back down and handed Carlisle the paper.

He quickly scanned it and nodded in approval, "Good work. Turn it in."

"But the teacher already said..." I tried but he gave me a menacing look, "Y-yes master." He nodded once more and handed the papers out to me.

When I grasped one he pulled my arm up and examined my wrists, "I wanted to check on these too. Gone beyond visibility now. Let's keep it that way shall we?"

I gave him a puzzled look which he ignored, "Jasper you are my most responsible son. I leave her in your care now, give Edward a break. I expect full reports when you return."

Jasper nodded, "Yes Sir." I froze. This was going to be strange. I was so used to following Edward around and taking orders from him. Jasper was... intimidating? I looked at him fearfully waiting for further instructions.

"Let's go, now," Jasper said.

I quickly snapped out of it, "R-right!" I sped towards the vehicle and climbed into the back as always. This time though Edward rode shotgun and I sat on Alice's lap. Jasper sat in the middle and Rosalie sat behind Emmett playing with his hair as he drove. I looked back and forth between Jasper and Alice. They were a really cute couple, they always seemed to be so in sync with each other.

Alice smiled, "What is it?"

I quickly folded my hands in my lap and stared at them, "O-oh nothing."

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"She thinks you two are a cute couple, blah blah you sync, blah blah blah," Edward answered.

Alice smiled and pet my hair, 'it's Alright. I won't hurt you," She said soothingly.

Can't you turn that off? I thought towards Edward.

"Trust me right now, I'd love to. I haven't fed properly in days, and I am weak. Not that that is any of your concern," Edward snapped.

I cringed and Alice spoke again, "Don't mind him he gets cranky when he's hungry."

"Or when our father denies his only chance at sex," Rosalie joked. I smirked but quickly hid it when I realized thatAlice was still watching me. She winked and I smirked again.

"Oh please I could have any girl in this school, they worship me. I just don't want to choose one in particular," Edward said.

What about the girl from the image in the field? Does she go to this school? I wondered.

"That's enough. Jasper if you don't control her I will!" Edward snapped.

Jasper glared at me and I shrank away, "I'm sorry. I can't control it..."

I saw Jasper focus in on Edward and I realized he was using his powers. Wow that really does come in handy.

**AN: Don't forget to review your encouragement keeps me going!**


End file.
